


When Madness Dies

by ladyofwitches



Category: the vampire diaries- Tv
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Dynamics, Healing, Pining, Sexual Tension, Witch - Freeform, back from the dead, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofwitches/pseuds/ladyofwitches
Summary: Bonnie went into the other side by herself. But she came out sightly darker and more troubled then ever before. Only a foe can reverse what has been done to her. Klaus Mikaelson thought he saw the last of her until she showed up in his town. A partnership that becomes love or madness? AU, of TVD and TO - mashed both into the same timeline. Loosely following canon.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 51





	1. Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! This is my fic “When Madness Dies” I wanted to explore Bonnie as someone who is broken that she has to rebuild herself from the ground up. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews and kudos! - Thank you!!!

She was alone in the middle of abandoned street. Nothing greeted her but the open road and the night sky and acres and acres of land.It felt daunting yet peaceful to her at the same time. She always did like the night sky and how small yet massive it seemed to be, how welcoming it was. All she wanted was to escape into it, to find peace and refuge from her burning pain. 

Bonnie Bennett shouldn’t be alive, yet here she is at the age of 19. Having died twice, she somehow escapes the hell she’s in every time. Coming back darker than the last, each time a part of her soul is chipped away but the latest encounter might have left her soulless. 

Walking on the street she knows she is not the same. She knows she is walking to nowhere, that she is trapped in this void; forever to only feel the cold hums of the night. Yet she doesn’t stop. She never stops.  
—

Location: Salvatore Manor

Bonnie Bennett wakes with a gasp in her throat and no longer alone. She sits up right and sees the faces of people she should know. 

Caroline, Elena, Damon and Stefan greet her, all shocked to see her, seeing as though she’s been dead for 3 years. Caroline and Elena attack her first. Bonnie feels the warmth in their hugs, which is surprising to her because her magic tells her they are both undead which means they can no longer generate body heat. Caroline sniffles and Elena wipes away her tears. All while Damon and Stefan stay near the door. Everything happens so fast, she barely has time to figure out where she is. Caroline is helping her up to the bathroom and Elena is fetching her clothes. Soon she is the shower to wash away the lifeless feeling that clings to her skin like a second skin. 

She’s dazed to her surroundings and how she came to be. Too scared to ask what happened to her, where she is or even who she really is. Bonnie Lets the pellets of the water wash over her. She feels the cold marble title on her forehead as she leans against the wall, she stands right underneath the shower head, it cools her brain which is haywire of flashbacks of a red camaro and bodies of dead people. Immediately she snaps her eyes close and hold it as if pushing out the sights of the red camaro and dead bodies spaced in a town she can’t remember going to. 

She stands in the bathroom for what feels like forever but she doesn’t feel alone in the least, she feels Caroline, on the other side of the door, hovering over her. Bonnie finds comfort in that; alone in the bathroom however she feels the pull of Caroline wanting to help her. The water ceases to warm her any longer causing Bonnie to turn it off. She opens the door and is grateful that Caroline no longer resides in front of it. Quickly running to the king size bed where a robe and an outfit is laid out for her, she puts the robe one and dries off. She takes her time, slow and deliberate in the action. Like it’s a foreign task to her. From her neck all the way to her toes, she finds scars, and freshly healed wounds. It all confuses her. She doesn’t remember where she’s been, or how she got any of the wounds and scars. 

Someone knocks on the door and she jumps by the action. Her heart beating ferociously.

“Bon Bon, barbie made you some food, well if you can call it that really, It’s more buckwheat and grass if you ask me, nonetheless she wanted me to tell you it’s ready for you.” Damon stays a while waiting for a retort but nothing comes, he retreats back downstairs. 

Closing her eyes and licking her lips she inhales and exhales as if to steel her nerves. Ready in mere seconds, dressed in a cozy turtleneck—which Bonnie is grateful for because she hasn’t stopped shivering since she woke —and mom jeans. She proceeds downstairs for the unknown that wait for her.

“She’s kinda mute.” Bonnie overhears Damon say. She’s at the top of the stairs but stops to listen in on their conversation about her. She hears faint chopping sounds, and someone starting a fire. 

“Shut it damon, If I came back from the dead, I wouldn’t want to talk to you either.” Caroline retorts back. Bonnie chuckles, she might not remember anything about them besides their names but she’s guessing they have a lot of history that pair.

“Ah ah ah, witch, eavesdropping is kinda rude.” Damon calls out to her. Feeling embarrassed by being caught, Bonnie makes her way down the stairs. it’s a rustic brown color. Her balance hasn’t been the best so she wobbles down slowly. Seeing her struggle Elena gives her a small smile and gets up from her seat on the couch with Stefan to come help her down the stairs. Her legs ache with a burning pain just as badly as her headache. 

“I’ve got you” Elena murmurs to her. Bonnie thinks she’s beautiful, she has that doe-eyed look filled innocence that she thinks it’s one of a kind.Like her. She feels a pull to her the most, like she knows their bond is unbreakable. Almost as if sensing her thoughts Elena gives her a reassuring squeeze like everything’s going to be alright. She leads Bonnie to the dining room where everyone finds a seat. It’s decorated in bright lights, and a massive chandelier hangs above them. Gold China is placed on the dining room table. Bonnie seats next to Elena. Stefan sits across from Elena while Damon sits across from Bonnie and Caroline comes to sit at the head of the table which was fought over by Damon. She feels the ease everyone has with one another and wonders how she used to fit in their group dynamic. It’s quiet once everyone starts to eat. No one knowing how to broach the subject or if she wants to broach it. That is until Damon takes it in his hands to start the conversation. 

“So let’s get this show on the road.” His thunderous clap ripping through the manor. Caroline glares at him for his lack of sensitivity. She turns to Bonnie and gives her soft look gauging if she’s strong enough to have the conversation. 

“Bonnie, what happened when the other side collapsed? If you want to talk about it that is.” Caroline ask her softly like a mother talking to their child. 

Bonnie looks at them with confusion in her eyes.

“The other side collapsed?” It’s the first she spoke since she woke up and it feels foreign to her as if she hasn’t used the muscles in a while. Caroline eyes almost pop with fright. Elena tries next. 

“Yes, that’s how you—“ she clears her throat and continues “— you died. Don’t you remember?” Elena voice pained. She remembers how Bonnie told them she loved them just as the other side collapsed with her in it. Elena cried for months, she didn't go to graduation, she never applied for college. All she did was mourn her friend, her first friend. 

“How long?” Bonnie asked, her voice hollow. “How long have I been dead?” 

“3 years.” Stefan tells her. Bonnie feels like the wind has been knocked out of her chest. The room feels like it’s been turned on its axis, her skin feverish and starting to produce sweat. She starts to breathe heavily, her chest rising up and down profusely, she thinks it’s a panic attack. 

“I—I” bringing her hands to her neck and lets out a painful cry. Bonnie gets up and starts backing away from them. She frantic. Immediately Caroline pulls her chair back and goes to bonnie, wrapping her arms around Bonnie and draws her in a hug and cradles her in her arms, Caroline brushes her hair and whispers how she’s alright now. Caroline feels warm. Or maybe it’s because Bonnie’s cold. Bonnie’s felt cold since she woke up, nor the scalding hot water she showered with or the turtleneck helped. Caroline and her stand there, and everyone watches the heartbreaking scene. Bonnie let Caroline comfort her. She can’t remember the last time she got human contact, which scares her. She knows so little about herself yet she knows simple things. Like their names, her name. But she can’t remember where she was born or if she likes to english or math. It’s maddening all of it.

—  
Location: Bennett Residence

“Oh little minx, come out come out wherever you are.” Kai sing-songs. He drags the axe with him, opening the door to the Bennett house. He just loves summer, the birds chirping, the sun on his face, he feels truly alive. Which he rarely ever felt. “Bonnie, come out naughty girl.” Going to the kitchen, he gets a large cleaver. Checking the first floor he doesn’t see any traces of her. He goes up the stairs to see if she’s hiding, he does love when they hide. Nothing. 

She wasn’t under the beds, or in the closet. He’s leaving he room when he finds a note on her door.

Meet me at the cave. 

A sinister smile —akin to the one villians wore on their face before they killed their victims —spread on his face. Oh he just loved a fulfilling ending, he was going to miss her. 

—/p>

Location: Cave

She needs to be able to do this. She needs to finish this all for once. 

“I like this game.” He says walking towards her, sans axe but wielding the cleaver. 

She swallows the knot in her throat. She stands there ready, her skin dull and without glow, her bones heavier than ever. She just knows any minute now her body could give out on her. “You know I can’t let you out.” Her voice even and sure. 

“All because of that fickle conscience” He walks to her. There inches apart. The hair on her necks begin to stand. They both feel her magic around them. Kai’s mouth waters for it. He yearns for it. She could be so powerful if she didn’t let her morals hinder her he thinks. All that power and she squanders it, to be a servant to the supernatural when she could rule them all. 

She hums. He disgusts her. To kill his own family and have no remorse for it, Bonnie knows if she was to let him out, he would kill and then all her sacrifices to get rid of the originals, to stop damon from drinking from the locals would be for nothing. And this couldn’t be for nothing. She gave up so much to be the protector of Mystic Falls. 

“I will miss you.” Bonnie grimaces. He almost sounds sincere. A beat passes and he pounces on her. She ducks and he lands on his ass. Immediately he tries to get up but Bonnie uses her magic to keep him down. It takes a lot for her to weaken him, her bandage starts to bleed. She feels dizzy. He sees her weakness and takes his cleaver and throws it at her. It nicks her ackles.

“Shit” She yells. He moves immediately grabs her and takes hold of her hands. She cries out when she feels him siphoning her magic. It burns her to her core. She fights him off and uses her magic to push him down. Kai drags her down with him. She wraps her arms around his throat and squeezes it hard. He tries to talk but Bonnie just squeezes harder. Almost lifeless he grabs her forearm tight. Bonnie yells. He looks in her eyes deeply and starts to mumble in a language she can’t seem to makeout. He continues to siphon her and she starts to chant the spell to destroy his soul. His body goes soft. He starts to wheeze and cough. His lungs feel like they're on fire. 

“You think you’ve won little minx-” He release a painful cough “-but I'll remain with you. I cast a spell?” His voice becomes softer as if he was spilling away. “You’ll kill everyone you come to love. Everytime you find yourself loving someone you will ultimately kill them.” The look on his face is sinister. He knows he will live through her, through her actions. Making him immortal. He closes his eyes. Kai Parker came into the world a terror and left one.  
—

Location: Salvatore Manor

Damon hears her before he sees her. It’s 3 am and everyone has left the manor. Elena to tell jeremy, Caroline to pack some of Bonnie’s belongings and Stefan to get a late night snack. Damon decided to stay and watch her just in case she woke up screaming.

To say Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett had a tense relationship was the understatement of the century. From the very being. Coming back to Mystic Falls he wanted to destroy everything Stefan loved, he was a man of his word so every few years he would pop in and make a mess of Stefan’s life. But just one thing kept him from destroying Stefan’s pathetic life in Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett. She dared him to cross the line and everytime he did she put him right back in his place.

Damon came to like teasing her, she was his only true match, in power and intellect. While everyone let their emotions rule them in their decisions, Bonnie and Damon did what had to be done to protect the people they loved, no matter how hard it was. So when she sacrificed herself to bring down the other side, he felt pride swell in his chest.

But then the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and she didn’t come back, he started to feel the lost of Bonnie Bennett. She was no longer alive to put him in his place or bring him down to his knees with a massive aneurysm. No longer around to have the rapid spitfire arguments they usually have when they don’t agree on something, which is everything.

With her left the spirit of Mystic Falls. 

They buried her a year after her death. After Caroline tracked down every witch she could find to bring Bonnie and no avail, they decided to bury her in the woods. Still keeping hope that she would one day come back. She was Bonnie Bennett, no one not even death bested her. They told everyone she went traveling to deal with the death of her father. 

He found her at the bottom of the stairs. She was putting on his leather jacket. He slowing came damn the stairs in nothing but a pair of jeans. 

“Where do you think you’re going little witch?” Still coming down the stairs

Bonnie jumped. She just wanted to leave as quietly as possible. She woke knowing what she had to do. 

She cocked her head, surveying Damon as if he was something out of this planet. “I don’t think we liked each other very much.”

“Hmm” He continued “No we didn’t.”

She huffed. “Tell them I had to leave, that I couldn’t stay.”

“I never thought you a coward.” He said ignoring her request. He crossed his arms examining the 19 year old. She didn’t look like the Bonnie he knew, this girl had major demons chasing her. He softened his expression “Look, if you need help, the scooby doo gang and I will help you.” 

She chewed her bottom lip. Bonnie wanted to believe that they could help, but she couldn’t take any chances. She straightened her shoulders and looked directly in his eyes “I need to leave, which car can I take?” 

He let out a chuckle. This new Bonnie didn’t have any restraint and took what she wanted. “So no goodbyes to the two girls that cried you rivers”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Her voice had a bite to it “I don’t need your guilt trip, I need a car, so either give one up or say no so I can start walking.” 

“To where exactly are you going? Hmm? with that memory of yours, you barely even know your name!” His anger rising. He didn’t dig out her body just for her to die somewhere. “Don’t be stupid, let me help you.”

“You can’t!” She screamed. Her body was shaking and her migraines were back again with vengeance. She brought her fingers to her temples to rub it. Her legs began to shake and Damon was by her side in an instance. Damon stabilized her. 

“You see, coming back from the dead can leave one weak.” He teased but he was very serious. 

“I need to go , Damon. Please help me.” she said looking deeply in his eyes. Trying to convey without telling him how serious this all was. That she was trying to protect them. 

When damon he looked into her eyes, he didn’t see the brave warrior he come to admire but a scared 17 year old girl, who was traumatized. He let out a deep sigh. Barbie was going to kill him when she found he helped the little witch leave. 

He set her down on the couch and went to get the keys. Bonnie felt her eyes begin to slowly close, she fought to stay awake but just as soon she closed them Damon came back with the keys to his red camaro. She stood upright. 

“Here. The tank is full and it’ll take you just about anywhere.” He gave bonnie the keys. She took them and began to leave.

Just as she was about to leave when Damon called out for her. “Bonnie.” Her back remained to him. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

Tears spilled from her eyes because she knew she was giving up the only family she has ever had. “Me too.” She whispered. And got in the car and drove away. 

Bonnie hated the car he chose for some reason she felt her migraines pulsate even more in the car. A sharp pain hit her head. An image of a man, with blonde curls, drinking bourbon on a terrace overlooking the city. New Orleans. She was going to New Orleans. 

—  
Location: Rosseaus

She studied her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes. Frizzy curls. Bloodshot eyes.

She had been driving for 3 days straight only resting for a couple of hours. Now she was in a bar called rosseaus. The first bar she came across in the french quarter. The bar was spars due to it being 11 pm and it was just about to close. The blonde bartender was about to close it when Bonnie begged to use their bathroom. 

Now she was washing her face to wake herself up and come up with a plan to find her the mysterious blonde haired man. She looked back to her reflection and still, no change. Giving up on feeling lively Bonnie made her way out of the bathroom. 

“Love, I need a bourbon neat. “ A british voice said. The voice gave her a flashback. Her chanting and a man on the ground howling and his bones cracking. A ring of fire surrounded him. It was him. Klaus Mikealson. The original hybrid, both a vampire and werewolf. An abomination to nature. Her legs moving without her command and she stood a few feet from him. Klaus was lost in his thoughts. Someone was plotting against. A witch lead him here and once he found out who and why he would make them wish they were dead. He would make them feel such unbearable pain their ancestors would feel it. Witches, were pesky and fickle creatures. Unable to be compelled and guided by their servitude to nature, they weren’t reliable in the end. All met the same fates in his hands, death. 

“I need your help.” He knew that voice. It belonged to the only true adversary he ever had. Bonnie Bennett, a teenage witch from a backwater town who had once brought him to his knees. He set his drink down. Turned his head and their she stood. Bonnie Bennett, looked lifeless, distraught and out of sorts. His lips parted in shock. For a second he thought she came to finish him off, to pick up where she left off. But he caught himself quickly and threw his head back and his whole body shook with laughter. 

This isn’t how she thought it would go, here he stood laughing at her request. I mean what did she expect, from the flashback she saw they were pretty much enemies. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She was pretty sure she was losing her mind. Most times her own shadow scared the crap out of her and sleep was out of the question because every time she closed her eyes all she could hear were the screams of people she thinks she killed in 1994. 

“My my my, Bonnie Bennett in my city.” His voice hard and vicious. His face held no evidence of laughter it anymore. He wanted to know why she was her and if he had to kill her to leave. 

“I- I” She began to explain but another pulsating migraine came but it was unlike the others, This one caused her body to shake. It was so crushing her legs gave out and she hit the ground and started to streik in pain. Bonnie’s body felt like it was shutting down on her. All she saw before she closed her eyes was a Klaus Mikaelson stalking towards her. She prayed she made the right decision in coming here. In coming to him. It all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. The Mighty Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s F! here. First, Happy holidays to those who celebrate! Second, I just want to thank everyone for the response I got for the first chapter of “When Madness Dies”Thank you to everyone who favorited it, followed it and left a review for it! It means so much! I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!!! Leaves some kudos too!!! it means alot.
> 
> PS: sorry for any grammatical errors, I try and clean them out before I publish but i’m human lol.

Location: Salvatore Manor of 1994

Bonnie was tied down to the bedpost. She didn’t for how long. She woke to a burning pain in her wrists and head felt like she’d just been run over by a train. Immediately trying to escape the ropes, tugging on them but to no avail. It just burned her wrists even more. Feeling a sharp pain she scanned her body and saw blood coming from her stomach. She felt lightheaded, as if she could pass out from all the blood loss. Trying to call her magic, Bonnie thought of the spell to gain release. Nothing. Not even the feeling of her magic, it was as if her magic had been disconnected from her. He must have done something. 

Bonnie too deep breathes knowing that panicking would do her no good. 

The room was quiet and even still, all that could be heard was her harsh breathing. 

The last thing she remembered was Kai grabbing a hold of her. Kai probably used her own magic to render her unconscious and now she laid wake, tied down to Damon Salvatore bedpost. To say this was her worst nightmare was an understatement. 

The manor door opened and closed. Kai had come back. Her heart began to beat faster. Dread washed over Bonnie.Needing a plan she looked around the room for anything that could help, because this lunatic would kill her and she was scared to find out where she went if he killed her. Bonnie thought of ideas to get out the situation she was in right now. With each step Kai took up the stairs panic rose in her chest. Her fear almost choking her. Magic wasn’t any help right now, Kai probably spelled it so that he was the only one that could release her, he liked being in control that much. He liked her vulnerable to him, it made him feel powerful. 

Kai made his way down the hall to Damon’s door, Bonnie closed her eyes as she heard a knob turn followed by a soft click, knowing he had closed the door with him inside the room. 

Kai tsked “naughty girl, still asleep?” He asked. Slowing her breathing, making her chest rise and fall evenly Bonnie tried to act as if she was asleep, she tried to calm her nerves. She felt him looming over her. Examining her to see if she was really asleep. His finger came to caress the side of her face, moving the curls out of her eyes. It would’ve been a touching scene if hadn’t tier her up and stabbed her. Bonnie felt accomplished in tricking him, Kai started retreating and she felt the panic slowly start to leave her system. 

But the next thing she knows he’s choking her. Instantly, Bonnie began to shake to fight him off. She started tugging her wrists from the rope. They looked into each other’s eyes the whole time. Bonnie’s eyes filled with tears and fear while Kai had a menacing look. She felt as though this was the time he would kill her. Oddly enough she was glad if it was, so she would be away from him. Bonnie’s eyes began to close just as he let go of her neck. He walked away back to the desk with the first aid kit he brought as if nothing happened. 

Bonnie continued to cough, to get the air out of her throat. Catching her breath, she looked at Kai who was preparing something. His back was towards her blocking her view of his arms, Bonnie wanted to be prepared if he was going to kill her now. As if sensing her thoughts, Kai turned around walking towards her. 

“Me and you aren’t finished, my little minx.” He brought his face to her, she could feel his breath on her skin, it made her skin crawl. He was eerily calm. Kai was only that calm when he had something planned. Bonnie gave him a glare. He just smiled before going to the table and bring the first aid kit with him. 

He sat down beside her and started to cut her shirt off. 

“Time to clean you up.” Kai said as he started sewing her stomach wound up. Bonnie closed her eyes and shrieked as the needle pierced her skin. Her screams were the only things heard in the town. Kai continued to sew her up as if he hadn’t heard a thing, only humming to a song. 

—  
Location: Mikaelson Mansion

To say Klaus was annoyed was putting it lightly. The witch had been asleep for 2 days now, if he hadn’t heard her soft breathing he would’ve presumed her dead. Which would’ve been a bad thing to him. The only witch that was powerful enough to bring him death? He would probably through a gala if she died in his presence. 

Klaus remembered how he stood over her as she shook on the floor before losing consciousness, the unbearable pain that stretched on her face was similar to the ones he had faced as a child when Mikael would beat him sore until he was black and blue and unable to do anything but whimper. He almost pitted her, yet he wanted to know who brought the mighty Bennett witch down on her knees, to either give the chap a drink or pull their heart from their chest. He was still debating the the two or both. 

The bartender came back to kick them out presumably when she saw the young witch lying there unconscious on her floor and instantly rushed to the young girl. Examining her pulse and even starting to do CPR. The bartender was beside herself, even telling Klaus to call 911. Looking at the exchange Klaus’ lips hitched in a smirk, the poor bartender was seconds away from having a heart attack the way her heart was beating. The young Bennett witch did look lifeless and still, she was barely breathing now, so he could see why one would think she was dead. Really even before she hit the ground she didn’t look all that worthy to call herself a Bennett witch, her mangled hair,dry and lifeless skin and her eyes, wild. She looked scared of her own shadow really. Klaus interest was peaked. 

Compelling the bartender he took his old foe in his arms and took her to his home. Klaus deposited her in the farthest room away from his and left her there and went back to his business. The first day he didn’t think much of her, to busy tracking down leads on who wanted him in New Orleans and setting his spies into place before letting the self proclaimed king, Marcel Gerard, know he was back in the city. Hardly ever home, the first day, when he came back home around 8 pm, he was surprised to still hear her heart pitter-pattering, he almost thought someone dared to break into his home. 

Klaus stayed up that first night, thinking she would wake so they could get down to business but still she stayed asleep and sleep she all for the next day.

Now It was 4 am, Klaus is on balcony watching the people of New Orleans rome the streets, lights everywhere, music roaring, when gets a text from his informant, Klaus vamp speeds to meet up with him.

—  
Location: Outside of French Quarter 

He told Marcus to meet him, just outside the French Quarter, he wasn’t ready to make his presence known, and if Klaus didn’t want to be found no would. Marcus left his car just when Klaus arrived. 

“Shit! man, you scared they daylight out of me.” Marcus’s hand clutching his non beating heart. Klaus just rolled his eyes, in a teasing manner. 

Marcus has been one of his longest informants, they met in the 60’s, in Germany. Marcus was his bellboy, at the hotel where he was staying. At 5”4, with a dark sun kissed complexion, stood out compared to his coworkers. He reminded him of Marcelleus, which he greatly missed him, so he took Marcus under his wing and eventually turned him. Marcus was a hell of an investigator so when Klaus needed to know who was who, Marcus would be man for the job. 

“Yes, mate, because you aren’t a vampire” he continued “do tell me who would be afraid of ?”

Marcus laughs, Klaus can tell he’s nervous. “Well when an original summons you, you’re sorta on edge.” 

Klaus hangs his head back and laughs. “Mate, if I wanted you dead, you already would be.” The guy in question gulped. “But alas you live to see another night”

“And I’m grateful.” He tells klaus eagerly. 

He was having so much fun teasing the bloke, but just as quick as his lighthearted mood came it went. 

“Do you have what I asked for?” Klaus asked. Marcus opened his car and got a manila folder. 

“There wasn’t much on her.” He said handing it over to Klaus. Snatching it from his hand, Klaus went through the folder.

Bonnie Bennett, age 17. Born in Mystic Falls. Some family background, all her immediate family besides her mother were dead. Reading intently, Klaus stopped when he read that there was a mysterious fire at the Mystic girl that killed 27 people. The pictures of the blow up grill didn’t look like those of a fire. The grill looked like ashes now, a fire wouldn’t have demolished it to that level. This was something that looked like magic had caused it. And the witch in question had to be powerful, the only powerful witch that resided in Mystic Falls was currently in his house. Only one group would trick the town into believing it was a fire. The incestuous group didn’t cover their tracks every well. Flipping through the papers he saw pictures of his old  
flame, Caroline Forbes and the doppelgänger Elena Gilbert, just after the so called fire, talking to reporters and saying how tragic it was. He saw news clippings of 27 people presumed dead. At each funeral for the deceased, he was Caroline, Elena and the Salvatore brothers. None of Bonnie. He didn’t see any pictures of her after the fire, or at funerals.

Klaus glared up at Marcus. “Where’s all the information? I didn’t need a course history on Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert.” 

Marcus put up his hands, as if surrendering. “That’s all I could find. I tired digging for more, but it was like she was a ghost for the past 3 years. The rumor her friends told the local was that she went traveling after father passed, she wasn’t seen at all in mystic falls.” 

All the pieces were too cookie cutter perfect for Klaus’ liking. A so called fire, deaths of 27 people and a runaway Bonnie Bennett. He almost forgot how eventful Mystic falls was, it was supernatural beckon, so much history and death were buried in the towns history. Much of his family history as well and none he liked to revisit, if he could, he would’ve burned the little town to the ground, it was too much headache for what it was damn worth. 

Closing the folder, Klaus looked up at Marcus “Keep digging, I want to know where Bonnie Bennett was for those three years, I want to what she ate, when she woke up, when she slept, who she associated with, don’t come back until you have all that or that heart you clutched onto earlier will be outside your body” Klaus said his voice hard not bothering to keep his anger at bay. It was a full moon, he was on edge about the witches, about marcel and how he seemed to control the witches of the quarter and now a Bennett witch, one of the few people that was powerful enough to kill him at one point, was currently sleeping on his Italy, imported silk sheets. He went back to his house just as the sun began to rise. From his room, he could hear her heart beating, never one to give up without a fight and her soft breathing. He closed his eyes, finding it odd, how comforting it was to him, he let sleep take hold of him.  
—  
Location: Mikaelson Mansion 

Klaus had recruited more spies to infiltrate Marcel’s inner circle, turning some blokes that were orphans and wouldn’t be missed. Many of them were eager to prove themselves worthy to Klaus. 

He hadn’t slept for too long, too much on his mind to actually find rest. He woke around 8 am, and made his way to his study. The sun was just about to rise. The house was hushed, only one thing could be heard. 

The witch’s soft breathing. He’d checked on her on his way downstairs, she looked troubled still as if demons had invaded her sleep. The mystery of Bonnie Bennett, got even more complicated as the days went and she still stayed asleep. 

In his study, Klaus got to work. He started going through every file of information on every witch in the French Quarter. When he first came back home, he had to figure out who was bold enough to lure him back.

Klaus scoped the witches, some of them left or were dead. Most had laid low, staying out of the supernatural scenes but Klaus could get information on anyone dead or alive.

One particular witch stood out to him, Céleste Dubois. It was listed on her file that she was a healer. He hadn’t met many healers. Many were prosecuted for it. Healers had the abilities to channel the energy of the supernatural, and center their energy. It clears them of anything that could be infected by them but they also had the ability to cast hexes on the supernatural beings. If anyone help the Bennett witch it would Céleste Dubois. 

Pulling out his phone, he called one of his spies “Gus, find out where Cèleste Dubois is and bring her to me. And do be Discreet.” 

He needed the Bennett Witch fixed fast, the more she stayed the more he grew cautious that something was looming, He had no time to fight whoever was chasing her. 

He only had time for one thing. To take what was once his, New Orleans. The place him and his family were happiest. He intends to get his city back, no matter what he had to do. 

He went back to the flies of witches on his wooden table. The lot barely did any magic, that must have been the biggest puzzle to Klaus, how marcel seemed to control them all. He remembered how pesky the French Quarter witches were, always ready to fight, now most witches like Céleste just do tour guides for tourists. Another thing he intended to take from Marcel. 

Gus came walking in the study with an unconscious Céleste in his arms. He stood in front of Klaus happiness beaming in his eyes. He was one of Klaus’ hybrids and his most loyal one. The only one that survived the massacre of the other hybrids after Tyler Lockwood broke their sire bonds to him. Gus however was the only one that Tyler had yet to break from the bond, making him the only one of value to Klaus. 

“I got her boss.” Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“When I said be discreet, what did you take it as?” 

“She wasn’t gonna come without a fight so I had to bite her.” He went to drop her on the sofa. “Don’t worry no one saw us, I took her while she was about to enter her apartment .”

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the young hybrid, thinking if killing him was the right move. Klaus walked over to the unconscious witch and bite into his wrist. His blood began to close her wound and surely enough she started to wake. Grabbing a hold of Klaus’ wrist she pried it from her lips, she woke with a disgusted look on her face, as if Klaus blood was ash. 

“You’re welcome love.” He said giving her a charming smile.

She laid there in shock. “Klaus Mikaeleson.” She whispered it like you would whisper the devil's name in church. Immediately she sat upright. “I hope this is all a nightmare.”

“Afraid not, love.” Leaning against his table with his arms folded. 

“You can’t be here.” 

“And yet a witch lured me here.” His face bored and giving nothing away.

Céleste began to rub her temple. “If Marcel learns a witch brought you back, their will be hell for my kind.”

He dropped his head back and began to laugh. Céleste mouth began to go dry. It wasn’t everyday you’re kidnapped by a hybrid and brought back to an originals mansion. She was on edge. Whatever happened between Klaus and Marcel would not be good for her and the witches that much she knew. 

Coming down from his laugh, Klaus gave her a ruthless grin that brought goosebumps all over her skin “You must’ve mistaken me for someone who cares what happens to the lot of you.” He could hear her heart beating rapidly. Oh how he just loved witches. 

“Then why am I here?” She said ready to leave his presence. 

“I have a witch problem.”

Céleste immediately started to shake her head, “No no no.” She wasn’t about to be killed. “The witches can’t do magic.”

“Ah, yes witches that can’t do make.. a rare sight.” sarcasm dripped from his voice. 

She narrowed her eyes at him “If we do magic, marcel always finds out. I am not about to die for you.” Klaus eyes grew dark, he was envious of Marcel, how he managed to control them in ways Klaus never did when he ruled. 

“I’m not asking you to do magic, love,” He walked to her with her file in his hands and handed it to her, Céleste went through her file, she gasped, all her information was in here, when she was born, where she lived, her family information. There were also pictures of her, by the look of it they were taken recently. “you’re also a healer. Which is what I need you as, follow me and I’ll show you your patient.. 

She started to feel nauseous. “You’ve been following me?” 

Céleste was frozen with disgust and fear. He knew so much about her, she felt bare, which was something you didn’t want to feel around an original, especially if that original was Klaus Mikaeleson, the most vicious of them all

“I’m a man with vast knowledge, do remember that.” He said not fazed by her disgust for him.

Klaus had stay this powerful for this long because he knew everything on everyone and no one knew anything about him. 

She knew he could kill her, like he did many of her elders when he ruled New Oreleans, he was the stuff of legends, Mothers told their children stories of him to make the kids scared of disobeying them or he would come and take them. The fear he imposed was like none other, so She wiped her face of disgust and controlled her nerves and followed him up the stairs, down the hall and finally he opened the door, letting her go in first. 

Céleste stood and shock ripped through her. The power she felt as soon as she entered was like none she ever felt. A young girl with mocha skin and disheveled hair, laid on the king bed, still but anyone could see she wasn’t in peace. She clenched the comforter and she had a light layer of sweat all over her body. Her skin was ashy, with barely any glow in it. 

Céleste slowly started walking towards the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed, she put her hand on the girls forehead, instantly vision came to her, the girl was running, running in the dark. The vision stopped. 

“She’s clearly dehydrated, malnutritioned and going through some type of withdrawal.” She said to klaus. “To wake her i’ll need crystals to bind her back and sage to wash her energy.” Klaus inclined his head as a response to her request. 

They both left soon after. Silent surrounded them until Céleste spoke. “Who is she?” She asked as they were going downstairs. It plagued her mind. Klaus eyed woman suspiciously, the witch already knew more than anyone about him being back. 

“No one you need to worry yourself about.” He didn’t need anyone knowing of Bonnie Bennett until he figured out what brought her to him. 

“I just ask because she’s clearly powerful and without training she could cause a lot of damage which we don’t need anymore of. If Marcel finds a new witch in town, that hasn’t formally introduced herself to him, he’ll blame us for hiding her. My kind doesn’t need Marcel policing us anymore.” They reached the bottom of the stairs and Gus appeared. 

“Hmmm” Klaus hummed. He didn’t particularly care about the French Quarter witches, they didn’t really factor into his list of priorities. “Don’t worry yourself with my witch. Worry of healing her.” Finally ending the conversation. He addressed Gus. “go with our new friend and get the supplies she’ll need.” Giving Céleste a charming smile. To anyone he was just a wealthy, charismatic bachelor but underneath that charming face was a man, a vampire and a werewolf. A hybrid that defied nature. Céleste prayed she made it to tomorrow with all the vampires she was surrounding herself. She left with Gus not far behind her. 

Going back to his study, Klaus resumed his work. He wanted to know the French Quarter better than anyone. From the witches he went to the vampires. Starting with Marcel, and his crew. He knew that not all his vampires had daylight rings, only his most trusted few had them.Nightwalkers would have to prove themselves loyal before getting the privilege of getting one. Klaus made sure to know Marcel’s inner crew like the back of his hand, what they loved, what they feared and how deep did their loyalty to Marcel went. Klaus planned to make Marcel’s castle crumble from the inside out. He went through the information very quickly, making sure he was adept with every vampire in the quarter. 

It was dark when Gus and Céleste came back. Klaus had just finished being updated with the Surveillance  
of Marcel, when they entered his study.

“Find out why he visits that church so many bloody times.” Klaus told the vampire on the phone before hanging up. Everytime he was being updated about Marcel’s daily activities one thing caught his attention, the bloody church he kept visiting. Klaus wanted to know why and If it was important information he needed to know. 

He turned to Céleste “All set love?” 

“This could take hours by the state of your witch. it’s not instant ramen.” She was tired. The hybrid, had taken just when she was going to go inside her apartment after a long shift as a tour guide. Now she spent all her day scouring the city for crystals and freshly picked sage. 

“Good thing i’m immortal than.” He quipped leading her to the witch's room. 

“I need her on the floor.” She told Klaus once inside the girls room. Klaus huffed. Witches were always so particular He thought to himself. 

Klaus took the bennett witch in his arms and gently placed her on the floor. Céleste immediately got to work laying down the crystals all over Bonnie. She then took the sage and lit it up, and started fanning it all over Bonnie. 

Klaus stayed by the door and watched it all happen. The crystals instantly started to light up as if making a barrier around the Bennett witch. Céleste kept fanning sage all around Bonnie, the air started to become cloudy around her, then started to turn black.

“Something clings to her, someones tarnished her.” Céleste said to no one in general. She was very intrigued by the girl, the girl was clearly powerful yet so broken. She pitted her, Céleste has never seen anything like this as a healer, maybe an elder healer had but most hide their gifts or gave up the practice completely.

The girls spirit seemed low, but Céleste tried her hardest to clean what little of it she still had. Two hours had passed and Céleste had all she could for Bonnie. Klaus picked Bonnie up and put her gently back on the bed. Céleste picked up her crystals and put what little sage she had left in her bag and Klaus led her out of the room. 

“She’ll be awake either within a couple hours or by tomorrow.” She said putting her coat.

“You’re service was greatly appreciated witch.” Klaus said opening the door. Céleste started to leave but her conscience wouldn’t let her leave without saying

“Please don’t kill the witch who lured you back. We need help. Marcel’s tranny has to be stopped.” and she quickly left as if a demon was following her, Klaus watched her until he couldn’t see her any longer. While watching he gave Gus a new job “follow our friend for a couple of days.” Gus inclined his head and left on his new task. 

He went to sit in study. He sat and watched the moon. He remembered how bad he wanted to control the thing that made him weak. He wanted to control his father, to over power him, to break him like he had broken Klaus everytime he beat him. He wanted to build his army of hybrids so he would be the master of his universe. Klaus made plans, and strategically executed them. And taking New Orleans wouldn’t be no different. 

His phone rings. Klaus grins when he sees who it is. 

“Ah, brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Brother, tell me what you’ve gotten yourself in.” Elijah said, not bothering with Klaus’ theatrics.

“No hello? such foul manners you have.” Elijah sighs he was used Klaus running him in circles. 

“Niklaus, I'm hearing rumors, is it true? you’re back in New Orleans?” Elijah ask almost afraid of the answer. 

“Still have spies on me I see.” His voice hard. Over the years, when he and Elijah would part, Elijah would set spies on him to make sure he didn’t cause too much trouble. Klaus would kill every single one of them and then send their heads back to Elijah, wherever he was. 

“You leave me no choice, brother. is it true?” Elijah presses refusing to let it go. 

“Yes, dear brother, I'm back in the place we once called home” Klaus leans back on the chair and waits for the questions Elijah will bombard him with. 

A beat goes by, before Elijah responds

“Why? What good could come of going back to that city?”

Klaus snickers.Opens his mouth to give Elijah a wiseass response when he hears a sharp intake of breath. It’s been a few hours since Céleste left. 

The witch is finally awake.

“Dear brother, I must go now” and hangs up not waiting for Elijah’s response. 

He waits. He waits for her to come to him. The only sound in the entire house is her hard breathing. It’s minutes and she doesn’t come down the stairs. Having enough of the game he starts climbing the stairs, goes down to her door, and waits he doesn’t open the door immediately.

“Hello, Klaus? is that you?” He can hear the panic in her voice.

Klaus takes a deep breath and turns the knob of the door, and open the door. Bonnie Bennett sits up right on the bed, her legs dangle over the bed, being that she’s too short to reach the ground. Klaus doesn’t remember her being so small, and so frail, she’s clearly not the same witch that brought him to his knees. 

Their eyes meet. She’s examining him just as he’s examining her. It’s quite a sight, two sworn enemies, one made to destroy the other, one light and the other dark. 

Bonnie swallows “What happened?”

“I should be asking you that love, you fainted just as I spoke.”

“Sorry about that, i haven’t been myself lately.” Her voice small and hoarse. Klaus points to the water

“Drink up, we have much to discuss.” She drinks the water like she hasn’t eaten in weeks. 

“There’s a shower, clothes and food downstairs. When you’re done meet me in the study.” He starts to leave when a small thank you leaves her mouth. Finally leaves her to clean herself up. 

He goes to the kitchen and starts to poor blood into a glass cup and sits on the table waiting for her. All he’s done recently is wait for the witch. Bonnie’s been on his mind all day and all of yesterday. He remembered how infatuated he was with her after Elijah saved him from being killed by the witch. He wanted to know all about her, and when he found out she was a bennett witch, he knew he had to have her. The power she possessed was unlike any other witch he’s ever encountered. Bennett witches come far and wide but none would never take him on his offer to make them his personal witch. He found that he liked that they stuck to their grounds. Even though he wanted to snap their necks everytime they declined his offer.

Every couple centuries he would try and recruit them, but in the end he never got one. The wheels started to spin in his head, maybe it was time to try again. A small smirk rising on his lips. Her hears her coming down the stairs, It takes her some time she actually makes it down them.

Bonnie enters the kitchen, her hair drenched and in Rebekah’s tee shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms, she comes to sit opposite of Klaus. 

“who's ever clothes are upstairs really needs to invest in loungewear.” She said trying to light the mood up. The tension was about to suffocate her. Ultimately failing. Klaus didn’t smile or recognize her attempt. Only watching her cautiously. Bonnie groaned, her head was pounding. She barely made it in the shower or down the stairs. 

Her soft breathing filled Klaus’ ears, it was clear she was in immense pain.Bonnie gets up and starts pacing in the kitchen. 

“What’s happening here exactly witch?” Looking at her pacing while clutching her eyes closed. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, Klaus just grinned back in return. “It’s Bonnie, not witch and I’ve been having these pounding headaches since I woke up.” She explained. 

“have you also been fainting?”

“No, that’s a new trick.” She said sarcastically. Klaus hummed. Bonnie continued to pace. After a beat Klaus spoke again.

“While, I don’t just love catching up with a witch that once tried to kill me and all but pray tell why you came to me.” Wanting to get it over with already, they both clearly had many things to deal with. The faster she left the faster he could start his plan. 

Bonnie rubbed her temples. The pain almost blinding. “right.” She took a deep breath “I need your help. I’ve been hexed.” He continues to listen closely, also checking her heart to see if she was lying. But it was steady beat. “By a warlock, you see I’ve been dead for 3 years, in this prison world, where a young warlock was being held in, he wanted out but I wouldn’t, l-l-“ She clears her throat, even talking of Kai, makes her dizzy, as if he’s in the room with her, beside her, tormenting her. “I wouldn’t let him out, So before I killed him he hexed me to kill everyone I come to love. You see?” Bonnie looks intensely into Klaus’ eyes “So I left my home, my friends because I knew I would kill them all.” 

Klaus goes over the information in his head. He can tell by the way she talks of the prison world, that there’s more she’s not tell him. 

“Why me?” He questions.

“I was driving when I got a vision of you. I had nothing else so I took it. Then at the bar, when I heard your voice, I got another vision, of me trying to kill you. I think- I think my grams is trying to help me.” Or she hopes it her grams. 

“So you want me to help you because you tried to kill me?” Klaus says chuckling. Even reciting it out loud it seemed laughable. 

“I can never come to love you, and you’re also immortal.” Bonnie explained. She hated to ask him for help because she could feel the burning hatred she had for him, even if she didn’t quite remember his actions or their relationship.

“This is all neat and all love, but one small question. What can you offer me?” He crossed his arms over his chest. Klaus Mikaeleson wasn’t a very giving man, he was selfish, manipulative, paranoid but not giving.

He’s very calculating Bonnie thought and instantly the hair on her neck stood, she swallows. Braving herself with what’s to come.

“What can I offer you?” She throws his question back at him because she knows he already has something in mind.

He claps his hands. “Well, at the moment, you’re what I need, a powerful witch. You see I'm in the process of taking control of New Orleans and every king needs a very powerful witch, that’s where you come in.” 

He gives her sinister smile. Bonnie feels like she just sold her soul to the devil. “Do we have a deal witch? my help and resources to break your hex for your services as my witch.” He extends his arm, for her to shake on it.

Her heart beats in her ribcage, she knows she’s going down a path she shouldn’t but it’s her last option. Her only option. Looking down at his extended hand and then back at his scheming face she feels the pull of his darkness and decides to shake his hand. Sealing her fate. May god help her, Bonnie thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Welp! that’s it folks! I hope you liked this chapter. Just some things to keep in mind this is all happening before the pilot of TO, so Elijah neither Rebekah is here yet. Bonnie does have some memory problems, she knows most people but doesn’t really know anything past that. Next chapter we’ll see how she handles that. I hope this chapter cleared the confusion people were having on why she came to Klaus. Please review and you can find me on tumblr at wearesociety! or twitter at jemscarstairs.


	3. Ghost of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: *Sheepishly waves* Hi guys! first of all how are you guys? second of all I did not mean for it to take this long to update this fic I swear, I was half way done when I soooo didn’t like where it was heading and had plot issues so lots of rewrites (yayy :( ) But it’s here and I’m pleased with it. Thank you for those coming back and hello to any new readers. Please don’t forget to leave a comment. It helps me soooo much, I see everyone and it swells my heart so thank you for them all. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO L.J SMITH.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost of The Past. 

**Location: Rousseau’s**

To him there was no bond greater than family. He vowed to always protect his even if he had to do despicable things to keep them safe. Many call Elijah Mikaelson a fool and he wouldn’t disagree with them. They would say his family was damaged beyond repair, filled with centuries of betrayal and deceit. But his family is his Achilles heel.

He remembers how they weren’t always this fractured. They were once a happy bunch ready to die for another. He remembered how he taught Niklaus to hold a sword, remembers how tender his brother was to their little sister, Rebekah, always ready to destroy anything that wished her harm. He remembered how Niklaus taught Kol to hold a sword just like he had to him.Just as the happy memories plagued his mind on a constant loop, the terrible ones he wanted to bury kept him awake at night as well. 

How he failed to protect Niklaus from their father after laying a hand on him. The fateful day they became vampires, how scared they all were. The night Klaus triggered his werewolf gene. The look on his brother's face, the pain he was in. They all haunt him. 

Elijah, for a thousand year has tried to restore his family’s happiness. He stayed by Klaus’ side, trying to be there for him the way he wasn’t all those nights before. That’s how he finds himself in New Orleans. 

“What brings you to the big easy?” the blonde bartender asked him after giving him his drink.

“I used to live here.” He answers, taking a gulp of the drink. He’s been in the city all of thirty minutes and he can see the changes in it. But still it ultimately remains the same.

“Really? when?”

“Oh it feels like a hundred years ago.” He drums his fingers on the bar. 

“I just moved back myself actually. So what brings you back?” She’s taken notice of his drumming fingers. He stops immediately. Clearing his throat he answers.

“My brother is here and I'm afraid he’s gotten himself into a bind.”

“You say that like it's a common occurrence.” She finds him intriguing. The mystery surrounding him calls to her. He has a regal charm to him, in a three piece suit that she guesses cost more than her rent. She has enough problems of her own he gives her a distraction from it all. 

He stares at her, taking her in “well, he’s complicated, defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental.” He says bring the glass to his lips. Downing it. “See, we don’t have the same father, of course that never bothered me but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belonged.” He sighs. She can hear the pain in his voice. “All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble.”

“And you must have a long history of getting him out of it.” She said without thinking. Elijah’s lips start to pull in a small smirk. Immediately her cheeks feel hot. 

After a beat, she asked “What type of bind is your brother in?”

“He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him.” 

Elijah sees she was slightly taken aback but quickly she recovers “wow, narcissistic and paranoid.” When she sees his surprised face she quickly explains “Sorry, bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliche.” Sarcasm is heavy in her voice. Elijah gives her a bemused smile, he finds her quite refreshing. But alas, he has to get down to Niklaus’ problems. 

Elijah looks at her name tag “Listen, Camille, I’m looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane- Anne Deveraux.”

“No, but I know someone who might.” 

* * *

**Location: Mikaelson Mansion**

“Can you please buy food I can actually consume?” Bonnie asks him entering his study. The only thing inside was blood. They’ve been having this same fight for a week now. Each time he gives her a smart remark and she fights her desire to give him an aneurysm.

  
  


Klaus doesn’t even look up from his reports about the witches. He still hasn’t been able to locate the witch that brought him here, he guesses she’s smart and went into hiding. 

“Drink the herbal tea then you’ll get food.” His tone was uncaring for her complaining. He didn’t think the witch would be so much work. It’s like she’s a ticking time bomb. Most days she wakes up before him and goes to bed late into the night. 

Immediately after their partnership started he enlisted a witch that owed him a favor to help Bonnie gain her strength back. After being dead for three years, Her magical essence was practically extinct, meaning she had no strength to back up her magic. Even doing a simple spell like lifting feathers was challenging. 

Klaus’ witch made her a spelled herbal tea to drink. The witch said it would help feed the magic essence she already had. Klaus found it to be a sound plan, Bonnie however didn’t. 

Bonnie starts to pace in front of his desk. That’s how he knows her headaches are worse than usual. 

“it’s not working, the only thing it’s doing is making me crazy!” 

Finally, lifting his head, he examines her. Over the last week she’s gained some of the weight she lost. Her skin had gained back it’s glow. But still she has headaches that last for hours making her irritable. 

Klaus sighs “I see someone is in an edgy mood.” 

“The healer said I would’ve gained my strength back by now, yet even doing one simple spell tires me out.” She said through a clenched mouth. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. “And I've yet to eat any solid food.” 

“Patience is key, love.” Klaus said, trying to ease her edge from the ledge. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday’s explosion. So angry at not being able to do a simple spell she went haywire and made all the bulbs in the mansion explode. 

She whips her head at him. “Easy for you to say, it’s not you who feels powerless and trapped in your own body.” She said, glaring.

“Trust me witch, I do know what it’s like to be trapped in your own body, unable to destroy the thing that torments you more than most. That is why you must trust the process I've set out for you.” The way he said it catches Bonnie offgraud, like he could feel her pain as if it were his own. In moments like these she wishes her memory wasn’t so crappy so she can understand him better. They stare at each other, neither knowing how to respond to his comment. At that moment they aren’t enemies using each other but two people trying to survive. It’s unlike them not to attack each other, but for the first time since Bonnie got here she didn’t think he was the devil. And that scares her.

He clears his throat, breaking the tension in the room “Write down what items you wish to eat and I’ll have Gus get them for you.” He said before going back to his report, dismissing her. 

Bonnie opens her mouth to say thank you but closes it shortly and leaves.

* * *

**Location: Céleste’s Apartment**

“This won’t end well, for you or any of us.” Céleste heatedly whispered. When she opened her door, she expected Klaus’ goon not Sophie Deveraux, and an unconscious girl.

“Can you keep her here or not?” Sophie questioned after she barged into her apartment. 

“Don’t tell me.. you lured Klaus Mikaelson back to the city.” Cèleste closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. Since she left Klaus’ home she kept her head down and laid low, she knew the goon was tracking her every move. 

Sophie sat down and hung her head back. “I had no other choice.”

“How about not bring vampires into witch business!” She snapped at Sophie. Céleste turned her head to look at the unconscious girl on her carpet.

“News flash, it's all vampires business if Marcel is in charge!” Sophie said, glaring at Céleste. They stared at each other, Céleste could see Sophie’s red eyes, and dark circles meaning she hadn’t been getting any sleep. By the looks of it she hadn’t slept in days, making her even more dangerous because she wasn’t thinking well. 

“I know the death of-“

“Don’t.” Sophie said an edge in her tone. Céleste knew the path she was going on was a dark one. Sophie got up from the couch making her way to the door.

Céleste sighed, she knew she couldn’t stop her from making these decisions and whether she liked it or not she was already involved “What am I supposed to do with her then?”

“Just keep her here, I spelled your apartment so she can’t leave, even if she wakes I injected her with wolfsbane so she’ll be weak.” She left quickly. Céleste collapsed on the couch thinking  _ God help us all. _

* * *

**Location: Klaus’ Bedroom**

Bonnie knew she would regret this later. 

She slowly twisted the door knob to Klaus’ room not before looking over her shoulder to make sure Klaus wasn’t coming.

Her heart was hammering in her ears as she went inside his room. It smelled like wood, spice and leather. like Klaus himself. It had a dark feel to it just like Klaus himself. He was a mystery to Bonnie, she knew they had a bad history due to the vision she had when they met but that was pretty much it. He was cold but calculating in everything he did. Over the few weeks she’s lived with him she hasn’t been able to uncover who he really is. They didn’t talk much but just by looking at him he didn’t seem like one to share.

Bonnie knows Klaus is keeping something from her so she goes looking for it for herself. Bonnie takes a deep breath and looks around his room to figure out where he keeps his folders on everyone. She takes a guess on his desk. Similar yet simpler to the wooden one in his study.

She immediately goes to his desk, kneeling on the floor and starts going through the drawers. 

“Come on, come on.” Bonnie mutters to herself while flipping through all the flies. A light layer of sweat coating her forehead. Her nerves started to get the better of her.

Klaus was nothing if not highly efficient, from folders on every member vampire in New Orleans, to werewolves to ones on her parents, which she figured he had. But she still couldn’t find her folder. That is until she saw it.

She froze.

Her heart beating as if it was about to come out of her body. She felt the wind escape her lungs. With trembling fingers she touched Kai’s folder. It was as if the whole room faded and she was transported to her time with Kai. It became harder to breathe and suddenly she was hyperventilating. Bonnie got up from the desk and started clawing at her throat and gasping for air. Looking frantically around the room Bonnie feels it closing in on her, she starts to sway. She runs out of his room as if the floor is lava and slumps against the wall. Gasping for air. It’s moments before she calms down and her breathing returns to normal. The fear Kai still holds over her still scares her. She would never tell anyone about Kai for that reason. Yet Klaus has a folder on him. Soon her fear turns to rage. 

Bonnie goes to his study, it's the only place he’s always in. He sits like a king on his throne at his desk. He’s in deep talks with Gus when she comes in. But stop immediately as they see her. More secrets she presumes. 

“I need a moment with you.” Bonnie said never taking her eyes off Klaus. 

“Excuse us, Gus.” Klaus said not taking his eyes off Bonnie.

The tension in the room was high and thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“Are we partners?” She asked trying to keep the rage she felt at bay. She stands right in front of his desk. Klaus leans back in his chair, the face of nonchalant. It makes her even more furious, her rage almost blinding. 

Klaus is the perfect picture of calm while Bonnie is unraveling at the seams. 

“Pray tell what is this about witch ?”He crosses his arms watching her. 

“Answer the question!” She slaps both hands on his desk. The loud thud being heard throughout the entire house. Her breathing became harsher. 

Klaus chuckles. “Is this one of your episodes love?I’m rather busy, you see, trying to keep my end of our deal. You do remember it, don't you?” his words set her off. 

“Fuck you Klaus! Fuck your deals! Fuck this city!” Bonnie screams, without thinking she throws all his folders on his floor. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, she can hardly hear anything. After she then goes to his book shelf, throwing all the books down.It’s if the anger has a mind of its own. She moves to go to his sculptures when Klaus grabs on to her wrists and brings her towards his chest.

“Stop this.” He growls at her. His eyes turned black. They are chest to chest. Her breathing harsh and heart beating violently. They continue to glare at one another. Fighting to get out his hands, Klaus tightens his hands around her wrists. She glares back at him not backing down

“Calm down, and we can handle this civilly.” The edge still in his voice. He wants to snap her neck, to break her and make her feel unspeakable pain. If it was anyone else who had done this he would’ve done it instantly. By now he would’ve had one of his vampires burn the body to ashes. 

“Be honest for once.” Bonnie said through a clenched jaw.

“Honest of what witch?” Klaus questioned, completely confused as to what made her explode.

“Everything! All the plans you have for me, my hex, this city. Everything!” She shouts in his face.

“You will know all in due time, you aren’t strong enough now.”

“Oh don’t do that. Don’t act like you know or care about me. We are partners, and you need to start treating me like one.” 

“If you want to be treated like one then don’t act like a petulant child when you don’t get what you want.” He snaps back at her.

“Stop being a selfish bastard and I won’t have to act like this.”

Klaus huffed, clearly growing tired of this situation “Are you done with this lovely show, witch ?”

“Are you ready to tell me what I need to know?”

“All in due time.”

“Now. You need me as much as I need you.So either include me or this deal is over.” Her voice leaving no room for debate. Klaus eyes turn even darker, anyone else would run for the hills but Bonnie is done letting things go.

“I don’t like ultimates, witch, you’d do well to remember.” 

“And I don’t like being kept in the dark.” They stare into each others eyes neither backing down. Anger vibrating them both knowing neither is going to back down. Klaus lets her go, needing space. He goes back to sit in his chair. His jaw clenched. His gum itch, his vampire teeth begging to be released.

“What do you want to know?” He finally asks her. 

“Tell me what you know about Kai parker.” Anger blazing in her eyes. 

“While you were asleep for those three days, I was walking past your room when I heard you mumbling in your sleep. Something about a Kai fellow,” Bonnie stays silent, he continues “I had Gus track down everything about any supernatural being named Kai. He found many but only one was a witch. Malachi Parker from the gemini coven. I told him to find out everything about him and report it back to me.”

Bonnie takes a moment to digest everything. Even in sleep he follows her. She starts to pace. It drives her crazy how deep a hold Kai has on her. 

“What did you find?” Her body began to shake.  _ I hate you I hate you I hate you _ she kept repeating in her head. The hatred in which she had for Kai was unparalleled. 

Klaus took notice of the reaction her body had to the name. The quickness in which her heart began to rise, the shaking of her body. It was similar to the same reaction he would have when anyone would mention Mikael. 

“What happened between you two?” His curiosity got the better of him. Klaus can see the war happening behind her eyes. He wants to know more about her relationship with Kai but instead he softens his voice and asks her “What are you feeling right now?”

“What?” She glares at him; she's never heard his voice this soft. It's pity. He pitying her. 

“Talking about the things that you fear takes their power away, you are giving too much power to the past, unless you let go you will always be controlled by your fear.” He explains, he’s never given a damn about others trauma but he sees himself in Bonnie Bennett, even if he would never admit it.

“I don’t need your help, but I do need your honesty.” Bonnie immediately snaps at him. She hates that Klaus has seen her at her lowest. Even worse, she hates herself for letting Kai, a person she killed still control her. There’s nothing more that she wants then to take control of her life, in order to do that she must destroy the hold Kai has on her and work with the devil.

Klaus sighs, they are miles away from where they need to be if she is going to be ready to help him regain his city back. He wants to treat her like a pawn like he treats everyone around him his entire immortal life but he’s coming to realize Bonnie Bennett isn’t the same person she once was and won’t be easily manipulated. 

Klaus leans back and folds his arms. “Tell me how to redeem this, witch?” They lack trust, it won’t make for a long partnership. 

Bonnie comes to stand right in front of his desk. The room is charged, filled with emotions that neither of them care to acknowledge. “We are equals from here on out. I want to be included in your meetings with Gus, I want to know what you know about my hex and all your resources.” It’s not a question, they both know it. But Klaus still nods his head. “And no more fucking tea.” She says on her way out of the study.

* * *

**Location: Lafayette Cemetery**

Sophie knows she has made a huge mistake, but it’s too late she’s in too deep.  _ It’s for Jane-Anne and Monique  _ she repeats in her head constantly. 

She always knew she would have to meet an original, she always planned for it to be Klaus. She didn’t know if she was relieved that Elijah Mikaelson had saved her from Marcel’s vampire thugs or not. 

  
  


But here they stood in the most sacred land for witches, the cemetery where their ancestors were buried. She was desperate and she hoped he didn’t smell it on her. 

“I suggest you start explaining your business with my brother.” Elijah said as Sophie started leading the way.

“How far would you go for your brother, Elijah? I’m thinking you’d do just about anything for him no matter who it screwed over.” Sophie saw something flash in Elijah, so she knew he understood. “So remember that.” They made into one of tunnels. Sophie did a spell to light the candles.

She turned to see Elijah look at the boards. All over the walls were plans and newspaper clippings of Klaus, of New Orleans, of the rising missing reports of tourists, of her sisters death. It was her obsession.

“You see, New Orleans is no longer the city you remember. Now the vampires control it and anyone that doesn’t follow Marcel’s rules is killed. My sister Jane-anne was his latest victim.” She moves to get the box that Jane-anne left just in case something were to happen to her. This plan was never something Sophie wanted but Jane-anne had left her with no choice in the matter. 

“And what does this have to do with Niklaus?” Elijah said his voice and face never leaving a trace of emotion.

“Isn’t it obvious we have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him.” She opens the box and starts to take out chest pieces. A king. A pawn. A queen. Elijah observes her movements. “witches have been trying to fight back but we haven’t had much luck. That is until my sister met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in virginia.” She remembers Jane-anne telling her about the werewolf girl but she didn’t think much of it, somehow Sophie wishes she could go back and stop everything from unfolding the way it did. 

From the box, she pulls out three vials of blood. One in front of each chess piece, and lastly she pulls out a picture, of her, Jane-anne and Monique, on Monique first day of freshman year, the last photo they had ever taken together. “Witches instantly recognize other supernatural beings, my sister knew Hayley was a werewolf even before she took her order, one thing led to another and my sister found out Hayley and Klaus were intimate with each other.” Sophie takes the pawn and puts in between the king and queen. She puts a ring of sand around them and calls a firing spell.“You see when supernatural beings contact in the way Klaus and Hayley did they leave traces of each other, which fade eventually but your brother bit her and then healed her, leaving a trace that doesn’t fade as quickly especially given how unique his blood is. From the sample of blood my sister took from Hayley, she found something remarkable. She found a trace of a magical essence from a descendent of Qetsiyah. She only has two living descendants that we know of, Bonnie and Emily Bennett.” 

Sophie searches Elijah face to see if he might give anything up but his face is unchanged. 

“How, pray tell, did my brother acquire this trace?” Elijah asks, fixing his tie, the only out of ordinary move is made thus far. 

“Most acquire it through a high magical charged fight, When a witch tries to kill a supernatural being to the point of killing herself, the magic clings to the vampire or werewolf even a human.” 

Elijah closes his eyes and rubs his temples just as soon as she finishes meaning a Bennett witch did almost kill Klaus. 

“My sister knew what she had on her hands, a gift to help us witches from Marcel’s tierney. With this blood she was able to link my blood to your brothers to control his every change from werewolf to human to vampire. Like I said we’re desperate.”

She covers each chess piece with a vial of blood and lastly takes the picture and holds it above the fail and watches burn. Sophie lets out a silent prayer to her ancestors for forgiveness for the crimes she has made and yet to make. 

* * *

**Location: Mikaelson Mansion**

“And where are you going?” leaning at the door of his study Klaus asks Bonnie as she comes down the stairs. She’s dressed in one of Rebekah's dresses, a gold sequin mini dress that barely comes to her thigh, her makeup is dark yet elegant, and her lips, Klaus only looks for a moment but he wishes he could study them, paint them, capture them. It’s a vicious thought.

“I’ve heard how active New Oreleans can be so I want to go see for myself.” She moves past him to the closet to get a coat. Oddly enough even though Rebekah hasn’t lived in the mansion most of her stuff is exactly where she left it. Bonnie looks at him “What? I can practically hear you thinking from over there, spit it out Klaus.” 

“Well when you said you wanted to be partners— equals— I didn’t think that meant you going out.” Klaus remarks. Bonnie narrows her eyes while Klaus gives her his version of a charming smile. 

“Well seeing as it is 1 am and I can’t stand to be trapped in this house for another minute I decided why not besides we have all of tomorrow to start being partners.” Bonnie leaves to go check her makeup and reapply her lip gloss. 

“Do you even know where you’re going? seeing as though you’ve never been to New Orleans before.” Klaus shouts so she can hear him from the bathroom. She comes back and Klaus has to remember not to stare too long, anybody could see bewitching Bonnie Bennett, just by the way she carries herself. She’s unlike anyone else. She comes to stand in front of Klaus

“No, I have no idea where I’m going but I also have no memory of the past 5 years, I’m constantly angry and i’m barely a witch so I think I can manage to ask someone for directions.” Klaus studied her, that fire, he remembers her fire, how she didn’t back down when he spewed vicious details on how he was going to destroy them for killing kol. While the doppelgänger and her brother quacked in fear, Bonnie stood there, never letting go of his gaze, he saw behind her eyes a fire burning, waiting to explode, he saw a true adversary. He remembers salivating at the mouth at the chance to destroy her like she would him. 

He grabs a jacket, “Well I guess i’ll be your tour guide, you had better pay well for my services.” Bonnie opens her mouth to say she’s good on her own but Klaus is already out the door.

* * *

**Location: A Club Downtown**

“Whiskey, neat.” Klaus said to the bartender. 

“Water please.” Bonnie said. This club was different from the bar they had met in, while the other was rustic this one had more modern fixtures. It was packed but Klaus had just compelled the bouncer to let them in, Bonnie twisted her mouth in disgust, not knowing how he was fine with taking someone’s free will. 

The music was vibrating off every surface and yet Bonnie found it comforting, she took her water and looked onto the dance floor. 

People old and young just looked lost under the lights, dancing without a care in the world, not a worry in their heads. She wanted to be one of them, able to escape from her mind. Without another thought Bonnie drank all the remaining water in his glass, placed her glasses on the counter with a loud thud and went towards the sea of people on the dance floor. 

Letting her limbs take over and feel the music Bonnie started dancing to the beat of the song. Her heart was beating a mile a minute yet it wasn’t in fear but excitement, just for tonight she was one of them and not one of  _ them _ . From pop it went to a slower sensual tempo, people started to leave the dance floor or pair up yet Bonnie did neither, she started to sway her hips to the bass of the song, running her hands over her body, it was erotic to anyone watching which many of the men in the club were; mainly a certain hybrid. 

Bonnie's eyes popped when he felt a hand come around her waist. “God. you’re so sexy.” A breathy voice whispered in her ears, if he meant it to be sexy it was anything but. Bonnie turned around immediately and pushed him away. 

“And I don’t need a partner.” Bonnie glared, her body held a light buzz, her face flushed. 

“I just saw you and had to come before anyone else did.” He smirked, trying to be charming. Bonnie looked him up and down. He was at least 6 feet, tan skinned but she could smell the booze seeping from his pores.

“No thanks.” Bonnie turned to leave her good mood officially ruined. 

Just as Bonnie turned to leave he grabbed Bonnie’s wrist and pulled her towards his chest “We could have so much fun, mi amor.” 

Bonnie didn’t know she had done it until the man cried out in pain. She burned him, the smell of burned flesh clung to the air that a couple people started to look their way.

“You bitch!” He sneered.

“When I say no, I mean it.”

He took a step towards her and Bonnie did as well still feeling the need to hurt him even more. Just as she was about to bring him to his knees Klaus was behind her. 

“Let’s go witch.” He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. Only when they were outside did Bonnie jerk her arm out of his hold. The cold air slapping her in the face, enough to calm her down a bit. 

“Well bravo witch, you gave them a night they won’t forget.” He looked over to see Bonnie breathing through her nose. “You wanted to hurt him didn’t you?” His tone is soft.

“Stop.” Bonnie said harsher than she intended. “Stop trying to act like you understand, stop trying to calm me down. That’s not the kind of relationship we have.” She starts walking down where he parked his car. Klaus sighs but follows. 

* * *

**Location: The Attic of St. Anne’s Church**

Davina wakes with a dreadful feeling. 

Magic. 

Dark magic. 

Powerful magic. 

A witch.

She starts to draw, she doesn’t even think, her hand starts to move at a rapid speed. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**Location: Mikaelson Mansion**

Bonnie doesn’t fall asleep these days, usually exhaustion hits and her body doesn’t have a choice but to shut down. It’s never peaceful, it’s always hazy, memories of her Grams and her when she was a kid, of Elena and Caroline. 

But on horrible night’s it’s Kai, just before he dies, looking into her eyes, she can still remember the way he clung to her even after he died like he was always going to be a part of her. Some days she thinks he alway will. 

As she sits on the island and waits for exhaustion to hit her she feels the hair on the neck of her stand. 

“Hello.” She recognizes that accent it’s the same as Klaus’. Bonnie turns and instantly omes face to face with a man in a three piece suit, not a hair out of place. His face shocked as she is fearful. Immediately her magic comes, her flight or fight senses come life. 

“Miss Bennett w-“ Bonnie snaps his neck. He drops to the ground with a loud thud. Her hands tremble and her throat tight.

She smells it. Her fear.

“Bonnie, what was that?” Klaus asks as he makes his way downstairs. He hears her accelerated heartbeat and speeds down.

Bonnie doesn’t even hear him, everything is in slow motion, with no sound, Bonnie just continues to shake. She’ll never be who she was, whoever that girl was, she’ll always be scared. Kai will always cling to her.

Klaus stops in his tracks when he sees Elijah in the middle of the kitchen, his neck clearly snapped. He slowly looks up until he sees Bonnie trembling. He must have frightened her. And for a small second Klaus wants to dagger him for frightening her. It scares him but he pushes the emotion aside. 

“H-he just came in. Who just comes in?” Bonnie asks to one at all. Her breathing became ragged. 

“It’s alright love, he doesn’t mean you harm.” Klaus said slowly making his way to Bonnie as to not frightened her.

“He does! He always means me harm! He’s never going to stop!” Bonnie screams, shattering all the bulbs and glass in the kitchen. 

Klaus jumps engulfing her in his arms so the shards of glass don’t touch her. 

“let go let go let go” Bonnie cries into him. “Please, let me go.” She continues to sob.

Klaus holds her tighter “I’ve got you, love” He mummers into her hair. They stay like this until Bonnie settles and lets sleep claim her. Her breathing soft against his neck. Klaus releases how much he likes the scent of roses.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Welp! That’s it folks! Thank you for those who’ve made it to the end. I’m trying to figure the pacing so let me know if it’s too slow or too fast. Next chapter is Elijah/Bonnie/Klaus/Sophie time! Rebekah will probably come later on. So as many of you guest it no hope but there is a hayley, is she a friend or foe? hmmmm Anyways thank you so much for reading. Please leave some comments/kudos it means so much.


	4. Fractured But Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s an odd thing to look at yourself and not recognize the person you see or know how you got there. Bonnie dries her face, changes into her clothes and leaves the bathroom, less angry but not any lost then when she entered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I first want to say I hope everyone is safe during these difficult times. I know it’s hard but you guys aren’t alone. Second, it’s been a few months, but the chapter wasn’t coming together at all and I just hated everything I wrote but eventually everything came together (I hope so) but here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think in the comments.Your feedback means the world!!! Kay bye.

  
  
**Location: Mikaelson Mansion**

Elijah wakes with a groan on his lips. It feels as if all his strength has been scooped out and what remains is just an empty shell. But truthfully it’s his head that pains him most. It’s a sharp pain blurs his vision and weakens his knees. 

It takes longer than he cares to admit for him to finally get on his feet, his body starts to sway while the room spins. The only memory he has ever had of feeling this type of weakness is when Niklaus daggered him in the 18th century for almost a decade. 

Finally in what seems like hours the room stops spinning and he is able to clearly see again.

He dust off his clothing, shuddering at the small particles of dust that he sees in the air. 

He still staggers as he moves to sit on a chair. It’s moments before the pounding in his head subsides and his senses come back to him. That’s when he hears it. 

A faint heartbeat. With that comes a voice he remembers well enough. 

“Keep trailing her, next time you lose her you’ll lose your heart.” And with it the hard tone he’s heard Klaus speak with for a thousand years. 

When he feels he is able to stand without staggering Elijah follows the sound of his brother’s voice to the balcony. 

Klaus continued to watch the people of New Orleans, how free and blissful unaware they were of the darkness in their city.

“Brother, welcome back from the dead.” Klaus said, breaking the silence.

“And what a great welcome it was.” 

“Well I suppose it will do you well to remember to only come when invited.” Klaus threw his head back and downed his drink. 

Elijah ignored his antics knowing they wouldn’t get him far “Tell me that wasn’t who I think it was.” He knows for sure there is only one witch strong enough to bring an original down the way he was. When his question was only answered by silence he tried a different approach “Tell me she isn’t here against her will Niklaus.” Elijah knew Klaus was angsty about whoever was plotting against him in New Orleans and when Klaus felt threatened he was capable of questionable things. 

Klaus let out a heavy sigh and finally faced his brother, “how little you must think of me, brother..“ His face contorted in mock hurt; shaking his head Klaus chuckled “.. trust me Bonnie Bennett is here one her own volition with no coercion from me.”

“And what may I ask is she doing here in New Orleans?”  _ with you  _ was implied but left unsaid. 

“I could ask you the same thing, brother.” The two continued to stare at another, the tension rising. Klaus was never one to privy others on matters he felt they weren’t privy to and Elijah was no expectation. After a beat Elijah responded. 

“Always and Forever.” The promise they made a thousand years ago. The one Elijah still held onto in a way to hold on to their family. Some days it felt like he was the only one standing by the promise.

“Don’t worry, Elijah, i’m not here to cause too much trouble so no need to come save your murderous brother from going on a killing spree.” Klaus drawled. Even as he said it somehow they both knew that there would be bloodshed, it was inevitable. 

Elijah jerked his head towards the house. “Come with me.”

Clearly having enough of the conversation Klaus turned to look at the people of New Orleans enjoying their night, in his city.

“I’m not leaving until I find out whoever is conspiring against me.” Elijah could hear the coldness coming from his words. 

“I believe I just found that out for you.”

* * *

**Location: Mausoleum in Lafayette Cemetery**

Klaus shoulders shake as he lets out a laugh, anyone can hear it’s a murderous one. 

He looks at Elijah, with amusement in his eyes “Brother, I didn’t take you as a gullible, to believe the story of any witch.”

Elijah sighs “Trust me brother, you’ll want to listen to Miss Deveraux.”

“No! It’s not possible.”

“I said that for myself.”

“You all lie!” Klaus barks, pointing from Elijah to Sophie “I cannot be controlled-“ He turns to Sophie and sneers at her “you cannot control me. No one can control an original.” 

“Nothing is impossible when it comes to magic, I mean look at you. A hybrid. A vampire and a werewolf.” Sophie explained.

“Admit it! This is some type of ruse.” 

“Brother.” Elijah calls.

“If you believe I will do your bidding then you are a fool.” Klaus viciously spits out at Sophie.

Sophie eyes darken. “You have no choice. By healing Hayley I was able to obtain your blood, which had the essence of a Bennett witch, which was able to help me perform the spell to link you and I together, allowing me control your changes.”

Before she knows it, she is pressed against the stone of the cave and Klaus' hand is around her throat. 

Against his hand Klaus can feel the drumming of her pulse, and hear quickening of her heartbeat. But it’s the smell of her fear that tells Klaus he has her right where he wants her.

Klaus drops his lips to the shell of her ear “If you think for a moment you are the first witch to try and best me you’ll be making a rather large mistake that will inevitably be your demise.” 

Alll the while he is saying this he hands are tightening around her throat until she is clawing at his hands. 

He drops her to the ground, letting her gasp for air at his feet. 

Elijah sighs. Klaus looks over his shoulder to his brother “Too much brother?” His voice was cold. Acid almost. 

Klaus leaves needing to get out of the cemetery or all the witches of New Orleans, alive and dead would if unmeasurable pain by his hands. 

He wants bloodshed and he thinks he’ll start with Sophie Deveraux for thinking she found a weakness of his to exploit. 

“Niklaus.” 

“It’s a trick, Elijah.” Klaus said, keeping his pace.

“It’s not.” Elijah vampire speeds to stand in front of him, blocking him from leaving. 

“I’ll kill them all then and be done with it.” 

“You know that killing the leader doesn’t mean the end of the operation, someone else will step up and take over.”

Klaus sighs and pinches his noses. “How did she even get Hayley’s blood.” 

“Haven’t a clue, but it’s real, she has a ring on her finger. I saw it when she was trying to pry her hands off her throat.” He gives Klaus a pointed look. 

While Klaus was meticulous in not letting his emotions control him , he sometimes lets his anger and paranoia get the best of him.

“This can be a fresh start for us brother. Our family.”

Klaus laughs at that “Yes, me getting blackmailed by a novice witch, pray tell how this can be a fresh start for us.”

Elijah ignores the sarcasm in his tone “This can be a start for us to do this the right way, side by side to rule New Orleans. I’ll stand by you through everything.” 

To say the brothers had a complicated history would be an understatement. Like with most of his siblings, Klaus kept them at arm's length. He learned that betrayal could come out from any corner or shadow no matter small or minuscule the corner or shadow was. 

Walking Klaus comes to stand mere inches away from Elijah, tension thick in the air, “I don’t need anyone, haven’t in over a century. Why start now?” He shrugs his shoulder. 

“A thousand years ago we made a promise, Rebekah, you and I, always and forever we said. And even a thousand years later you still feel the fear of rejection. You would rather people quake with fear at the sound of your name than let anyone love you.”

“People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid.” Never again would he be afraid or haunted like an animal for who he was. “What will your loyalty offer me? What will family offer me?”

“Fear is not true power, true power is family. Family that will stand by you in times like this. I will stand by you. I will help you and together we will rule New Orleans once again. Stay.” Elijah put his hand on the nape of Klaus’ head pulling him closer to him, “Let us fight together. As one. As a family.” 

Brothers. It should’ve been an easy answer. No one would love you and accept you like a family would but if a thousand years has taught Niklaus anything it was that family was the first to stab you in the heart. Their mother tried to kill them and their father haunted them for centuries never letting them enjoy a moment of peace.Family was not power, but weakness.

“No.” He whispered to his brother and stalked off.

* * *

**Location: The Hotel Royal**

With each step Klaus took his anger festered and grew and grew and grew until it boiled over.

He walked with one person in his mind. Marcel.

It was because of him, Klaus was lured back. Because of him he was being controlled by a group of tyro witches. 

Klaus moved past drunken vampires but most parted like the red sea when they saw the homicidal look that was on his face. 

He scanned round the party and finally his gaze landed on Marcel.

Marcel felt watched, turned around and saw his old friend. “Hey, man where’d you run off to?” But quickly saw the look on his face. “Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?” It came off like they were lifelong friends, just having a mundane conversation, when it was anything but.

“What you could do is tell me what you have with the witches?” Klaus said, with a clenched jaw.

Marcel chuckled, “You know I owe you everything I got but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one...,” Marcel gestured around the space to show “This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let’s just leave it at that.” 

“Your town, is it?” Klaus challenged. 

“Damn straight.” 

Klaus chortled “That’s funny, because when I left a hundred years ago you were just a pathetic little scrapper, still trembling from the lashes of those who would keep you down and now look at you, master of your domain. Prince of the city.” From his peripheral vision he could see Marcel lackies had stopped dancing but were now making their way towards their leader. “I want to know how.”

“Why? Jealous? I was able to do what you couldn’t? I was able to make New Orleans into something while you were busy running with your tail between your legs to give a damn? I figured out how to control the witches. I drove the werewolves away. Me!” Marcel boasted. “You want to stay away? fine, by any means, you want a tour through my city? Have at it. But it’s mine. My home. My family. My rules.”

“And if someone breaks those rules?”

“They die.” Marcel growled, “Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that.” He stepped closer to Klaus “and I'm not the prince of the quarter, friend, I’m the king!” Marcel roared.

Surrounded by vampires barely centuries old, It was then he realized that he was Klaus Mikealson. The Original Hybrid. Alpha of all Alphas. He is what lesser men feared. 

At this moment, he knew that Marcel’s arrogance would be his downfall because he just told Klaus his biggest weakness without even realizing it and Klaus was going to use it to dismantle his kingdom with it. 

Klaus looked around the room and found him. Marcel’s right hand man, Theirry. Everyone knows you are only as powerful as your second in command.

Klaus gave Marcel an icy stare and pounced on Thierry with vampire speed, tearing through his neck with his werewolf teeth and injecting him with werewolf venom. He continued until he left Thierry weak in his hands before letting his drop to the ground. 

He looked at Marcel, who was clenching his jaw “Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I’ve broken one of your rules..” Klaus smirked, “and yet, I cannot be killed.” He walked until he was inches from Marcel “I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?”

And just as he came–he turned his back to his old friend, the boy he had nurtured and –he left.

  
  


* * *

**Location: Mikaelson Mansion**  
  


“Miss Bennett, Good Evening.” Elijah said, not looking from his paper. He had heard her come down the stairs but waited until she made her presence known. 

Bonnie looked at him peculiarly. He was familiar but so was everything to her these days. Even the way he sat in the kitchen, with comfort and ease told her he was familiar with the place.

Hesitantly, Bonnie went to get her bowl for cereal, it was all they had. She had forgotten to give Klaus the list of food she needed. 

Elijah set his paper down and watched as she started to make her bowl. She sighed, the awkwardness getting too high.

“I must know you by the way you are scrutinizing my every move.” She said opening the refrigerator for milk. “So please enlighten me.”

Elijah had to be shocked because he opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed. Bonnie chuckled. 

While she knew her friends faces, and had seen a memory of Klaus when they first met, she hadn’t seen the person standing in front of her until last night when he scared her. 

Elijah cleared his throat, “I don’t understand, last night you looked at me like you knew me.” His brows knitted together as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. 

Bonnie could feel her cheeks heating. “Yeah, sorry about that.” She moved to the breakfast table, while Elijah sat at the head of the table Bonnie chose to sit at the opposite end of the table, needing the space. 

“So, you look pretty confused as to why I'm here and I’m pretty confused as to who you are so care to share that with me?”She asked.

She should've been more afraid of him, the only people she knew in New Orleans were Klaus, Gus and Madam Rochelle, a witch that was helping her with her magic and the reason she hated green tea. 

But even as she sat at the table across from him, she knew he wasn’t here to harm her. 

“Elijah Mikaelson.” One of Klaus’ many siblings. She went on a tour of the house by herself when Klaus was out and found two rooms besides Klaus’ and hers, drastically different from another, one for a woman and the other for a man.

“Bonnie Bennett.” She doesn’t know why she introduces herself as if he didn’t know her but still she does it, more for herself than for him. To remind herself that she is Bonnie Bennett even if she wonders about who that girl truly is. 

“If you could enlighten me, from the way you talk to me it’s as if you don’t know who I am.”

“Well it’s because I don’t.” She pauses as if suddenly remembering something “Where’s Klaus?” 

She remembers last night in flashes.

Elijah on the ground. 

Kai on her mind. 

And the smell of Klaus clinging to her until she fell into a dreamless sleep. Even when she woke she could still smell him, wood, spice and a dash of vanilla. Sweet yet earthy.

It wasn’t odd for him to be out this late in the evening, she didn’t keep track of his comings and goings but he was almost always home after she had an “episode” as she called it. 

“We had a bit of a disagreement.” Elijah answered. 

Bonnie raised one of her eyebrows “That’s very vague.”

“He was angry and walked off.” 

Bonnie wanted to know more but she got the feeling this was a common occurrence for the two.

It was quiet, both of them pondering in their thoughts. 

“I need his help, Klaus’, I was hexed and something or someone brought me to your brother.”

“And your memories?”

“I don’t remember much, It’s complicated.” To her and every witch Klaus brought in. Even Madam Rochelle, a witch from Massachusetts hadn’t seen a hex like this but many didn’t know the terror that was Kai Parker.

“And my brother is helping you?” The way he said made Bonnie let out a chuckle. She and Klaus didn’t have the best history but that’s why he was the perfect person to help her. 

“We came to a mutual agreement. He helps me with removing the hex and I’ll be his witch.”

“And this hex...”

Bonnie sighed, it wasn’t something she didn’t like to talk about, It plagued her mind enough. The only one that knew about it was Klaus, that was because she needed him. 

“I need it removed, Klaus has the resources to help me.” Avoiding his question Bonnie plays with her half eaten cereal. 

Elijah examined the girl in front of him. He could clearly see that she wasn’t the girl he heard about in Mystic Falls, she wasn’t the witch that almost killed Klaus before he saved his brother , no but in her place was a girl fighting to gain ownership of her life. 

He could once relate to that. Before he was the almighty original, he was just Elijah, a man that loved literature and his siblings more than anything. Until his mother forced him to vampirism and he lost all that he was and became a completely different entity. One that has done despicable things in the name of family. He knew it would take more than one good deed to cleanse his soul for the hand he played in Bonnie’s mother and the many other lives he took. But he was willing to try, even if she didn’t remember any of it. 

“I too could help you, if you wish that is.” 

“So you’re staying?” Lifting her eyes to look at him.

“It seems my brother needs me more than I thought so yes I will be staying.”

“Because of the witches?”

Elijah blinked. “ he told you of the witches?” It was a surprise to him since Klaus wasn’t one to willingly share much with anyone. 

“Yes, we’re partners.”

He blinked again, Bonnie must have known he was going to ask her about it but she interrupted him asking how their relationship was before. For some reason she didn’t trust Elijah to know about the workings of her partnership with Klaus. She could see by Klaus’ absence that something had happened and she wasn’t sure if he was the cause of it or not.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “Mystic Falls didn’t bring the best out of me.” Bonnie listened while taking bites of her food. “I did less than honorable things where you were concerned.”

“you hurt me.” It wasn’t a question but a mere statement. He nodded regret coloring his face. “Why did you?” 

“For family.” The way he said it made Bonnie think that he had done alot for his family.

“Well, I can’t remember it.” But even as she said she knew Elijah was going to be someone she looked closely at.

And like clockwork her head started to pound. She started rubbing her forehead. 

Elijah took notice of her sudden change. How she closed her eyes as if the pain was blinding “If you allow I’ll make you a promise to help you with your hex.”

“And trust me, the noble Elijah always keeps his promise, don’t you brother?” Klaus said. He was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen door, arms folded across his chest. Elijah sighed, not bothering to comment on his statement. Bonnie looked from Elijah to Klaus. “And isn’t this a cosy sight, my nemesis turned partner and my brother sharing a touching moment, are they?” 

Bonnie could hear the acid dripping from his tone. He clearly was in a worse mood than she had thought. She took notice of the blood on his grey henley. 

“Care, to share where you’ve been?” Elijah asked. Even though he knew, having been in the shadows of his confrontation with Marcel at the party.

“Out with an old friend.” Not elaborating anymore. 

They both knew he only had one friend in New Orleans. Marcel. 

Klaus’ phone began to ring, he answered it all while his eyes landed on Bonnie, examining her from head to toe.Watching how she rubbed her temple and how brows knitted together in pain. “No, keep on his tail. Let me know if he goes inside that damn church.” His lips pulled into a sinister smile “Well, well, well, she just gets even more interesting. No, I'll deal with her. Just stay with Marcel.” He hung up.

Bonnie got up to put her bowl in the skin, but as soon as she was able to stand she could feel the room begin to spin. Taking a few steps, she felt her leg give out on her and just as she was about to fall to the ground she finds herself in the arms of no one other than Klaus Mikaelson “Shit.” Bonnie whispered.

“I’ve got you, love.” Klaus said as he took her in his arms.“You know you’re supposed to drink the herbal tea as prescribed by Madam Rochelle.” He brought her back to her seat. He took the bowl from her and left it in the sink and then went to the refrigerator to get her the premade herbal tea. “Drink.” narrowing his eyes at her, handing her the drink. Bonnie glared at him and then the drink. “I swear to god witch if you don’t drink it.” Her headaches were far in between and he refused to watch her regress, he had watched her slowly gain her strength back for longer periods. They both knew he would shove it down her throat. 

Elijah watched the scene unfold right in front of his eyes. It was unlike anything he would’ve expected from his brother and Bonnie Bennett. Once, enemies willing to kill the other without hesitation. But now there was a level of trust between the pair. One he doesn’t think they notice is there. It was intriguing to see his brother act like this towards another person. It just proved Elijah’s point that there was something worth saving in his brother.

Klaus continues to watch Bonnie drink all of the herbal tea much to her ire.

“It won’t make a difference. You didn’t need to watch me finish it all.” She said rolling her eyes. 

“Madam Rochelle said it would take time. Patience is key here, love.”

“Maybe , Madam Rochelle is a liar.”She spat and set the empty bottle on the table. She was getting tired of people thinking they knew what was best for her.

“What stellar mood you’re in.” Klaus could feel the frustration coming off her. “Could you not light the candles with ease or not yesterday? It’s working, maybe not at the rate you want but it’s working.”

“There’s not much time, I need my magic to work. You need my magic to work or do you not?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. Klaus and Elijah made eye contact, communicating without words. Bonnie watched as she was outside their meeting and hated it “What was that?”

“Nothing.” Klaus said, clearly lying.

“you’re lying, there’s something I don’t know.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Tell me. No lies or I'm out.” It was clear in her tone that was dead serious. 

Klaus rolled his eyes “No need for the empty threats, love, I was planning on telling you.” 

“Well go on.” Her voice came out very serious. He finds it very cute. Just as he thinks it, he buries it.

“You are a demanding thing aren't you? Come with me, my flies will explain it.” He starts moving to his study. Bonnie looks at Elijah, maybe he’ll give her some insight but he just continues to read his paper. She leaves the kitchen to follow Klaus.

He’s seated lazily in his chair when she comes in. Manila folders like the one he has of Kai are spread on his desk. Pictures of various people look up at her. 

Klaus reaches forward and pushes a picture of a dark skin man, he’s laughing in the picture to a man that looks like his style hasn’t changed since the jazz era “To understand it all, we must start at the beginning, with him-” he points to the dark skin man “Marcellus.” 

She can tell by the way he says his name that they have history and a complicated one at that.  _ Really is there anyone Klaus doesn’t have a complicated relationship with? She thinks to herself _

“Marcellus has done something rather remarkable, he’s found a way to control the pesky witches and drive out the werewolves.” 

“So how do you fit into it?” 

“We’ll, love, It’s actually how  _ we  _ fit in this–” He pushes another picture towards her this time of a woman with auburn hair and deep scowl set on her face “Sophie here is the witch who lured me back to New Orleans, apparently I am their solution to Marcellus’ dictatorship” Now it was Klaus that had a scowl on his face. 

It was a lot of information at once and with her messed up head she wasn’t able to connect things as fast. 

“And how do they expect you to do that?” Bonnie asked. 

“Oh don’t you know I’m the big bad wolf, I can simply kill him.” Klaus said, amusement coloring his tone. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes “If that was the case you wouldn’t need me or my magic to get your city back.”

Klaus smirked, Bonnie couldn’t see the small changes in herself but he could. She was no longer quiet and in her head at all times. “Very well, Sophie believes I can be her champion so I must do it, mustn’t I? But there’s more, she did a spell to bind herself to me and is able to now control my changes.” 

Bonnie's eyes bug out “How is that possible?”

“Some complicated witch loophole I would imagine.”

“And now what? It looks like this Marcel guy has a pretty strong control over everyone. How could you stop him?”

“Yes, It looks like he does but everyone knows the bigger the army the harder it is for the leader to control every aspect of the operation.” He was calm as he said it. As if he had thought about this.Which Bonnie supposed he had. She didn’t take Klaus as a person that half assed anything. 

“So you have a plan.” Bonnie deduced. 

Klaus gave her wolfish smile “If you know anything about me, love, it’s the trust I have a plan.”

It scared her how she was glad he had one.

  
  


* * *

**Location: Lafayette Mausoleum**

  
  


“I don’t think this is a good idea, child.” Agnes tells Sophie. “He is a violent creature, and how do you know he won’t turn to Marcel and then we’ll have Marcel and the original hybrid against us.”

Sophie moved to get her bookshelf to get Jane-anne’s book of potions. While Sophie prefered doing magic, Jane-Anne prefered to make potions. While Jane-Anne was gentle and methodical. Sophie was brash and bullheaded. 

Sophie flipped through the pages trying to find the potion. It was one thing to actually say something and another thing to actually do it. Her family wasn’t known for inciting action but instead just followed orders, and look where it got them. Dead. 

She ripped the page out when she finally found it and looked up to Anges, “I have to do it, how many more people are going to die at the hands of vampires.”She got a wooden bowl and started getting the rest of the ingredients most of which were in the mausoleum. 

“The history between Marcel and Klaus is something many ancestors know and if you knew it you would know that Marcel learned everything from Klaus. If you believe Marcel is a monster then Klaus is an abomination on earth. I beg you to stop this, we will find another way.” Agnes pleaded. The witches had no business in between two vampires especially if one was Niklaus Mikaelson because they wouldn’t survive.

“No! My sister died for this. Jane-Anne started this and her death won’t be meaningless.”

She gathered wolfsbane, sage, and two vials of blood. She first poured the concentrated wolfsbane, then lit up the sage and threw it into the wooden bowl. Lastly she added Bennett witch blood, Klaus’ blood and then took the knife and cut her palm and let the blood drip into the bowl. She took a match and lit it and dropped it into the bowl and watched as flames engulfed the potion. After a few minutes the flames calmed down and all there was in the bowl was a dark liquid. 

Anges let out a resigned sigh. She knew she could not change the witch's mind and no matter how much she disagreed with her the elder witch would still help her. 

Sophie took one look at Anges before picking up the bowl and bringing it in her mouth and then swallowed it in one swift motion. The liquid instantly went down her throat and before she could take one breath she collapsed to the floor. 

Anges sent a quick prayer to her ancestors before going to Sophie.

  
  


* * *

**Location: Mikaelson Mansion**

  
  


Bonnie could say she’s never heard anything like it before. An outcry of pain so loud it almost made her knees give in on her. And the next thing she heard was a loud thud. 

Talking to Klaus, Elijah came in asking for a moment with Klaus and she happily left not wanting to be there for their family reunion.

After she left Klaus and Elijah she went to her room to look over the grimoire Klaus had given her a couple days ago to practice with. 

Each day she would do simple spells like lifting feathers or lighting candles to practice her magic. It felt pointless most days but gradually she started feeling connected to her magic. 

Before she felt hollow and cold when she tired her magic but now she felt a little warmth from her magic.

So she decided to try more advanced techniques like telepathy. But even moving a pillow was challenging. She was in the middle of trying it again when she heard Klaus let out a painful growl. Immediately, her heart rate quickened and her body started to tremble. 

Without a second thought she ran out of her room and down the stairs to his study. When she came it was as if the air had been knocked out from her lungs.

Klaus laid on the floor thrashing uncontrollably while a black liquid oozed out of his mouth all while Elijah pinned him down. But he could see he was weakening probably from the werewolf bite.

“What the hell happened!” She ran to Klaus and then she saw it. His eyes were jet black. 

“It’s his werewolf, something has activated it while also controlling it.” Klaus hand broke from Elijah’s hold and tried to scratch the other original, Bonnie jumped back. “I need you to get my mother’s grimoire and look for anything.” Elijah told her. But Bonnie didn’t even hear him, her eyes only on Klaus. 

She could feel his pain. It was a deep heart wrenching type of pain. Bonnie didn’t know why but she started to inch closer to him. She laid her hand on his forearm.

It came natural to her like it was what she was meant to do. Bonnie closed her eyes and started to take his pain away. Bonnie felt hot pain enter her body. Klaus let out a loud roar. 

_ “Bonnie.”  _

Her eyes shot open. It was Klaus’ voice she heard in her head.

_ “Bonnie. Don’t.” _

_ “Let me help you.” She said to him.  _ He was all she had. Klaus soon was motionless and the black liquid stopped coming from his mouth. Bonnie let go of him, boneless and drained. 

And with that she finally let the sweet darkness take her and collapsed beside him.

—

  
  


Bonnie began to wake, her eyes fluttering open. Her room was dark but there was light coming from the crack of the door. She began to sit up right.

“I don’t believe she’s strong enough to bind herself to me, So I suggest we do the inevitable and kill her.” She heard Klaus say.

She then heard a sigh. “Brother, she wanted to prove she could control you and she did. Now is not the time to give more ammunition.”

Klaus scoffed “Please, it was basic potion, any low level witch could do it.”

“I will Arrange a meeting with her and the rest of the coven. Clearly, she’s been planning this operation for a while and we need to know what her complete plan is.”

“Do as you want, but do tell the witch that if she wants me to bend then she’ll simply have to kill me.”

“Sooner or later we will have to deal with Miss Deveraux.” 

“I choose later.” Klaus said.

Then a phone rings and she hears someone footsteps retreating.

With as much grace as Bonnie could manage she pushed herself off the bed. She moves to take the water on the nightstand when her hands start to shake knocking the glasses causing it to break into pieces. 

Bonnie mutters a curse, It was just in her nature to be a clumsy wit. Or maybe it wasn’t, she always wondered who she was like before. Before dying. Before Kai. Before the supernatural.

Instantly, Bonnie drops to her knees and starts picking it up just as the door opens and Klaus stands in the doorway.

“What are you doing?—” He said, his tone hard, he starts walking towards her“—you should be in bed.” He picks her up by the arms and places her back in bed. 

“The glass, it just slipped right out—“

“I assure that glass breaking is the least of our worries.” He put the comforter over her but Bonnie could see how he winced. Before Bonnie could comment on it he was gone just like that. Leaving her with so many questions.

But before she could ponder her questions Klaus was back with a broom and dust pan. He kneeled and swept up all the glass then threw it away in her bathroom. When he comes back Bonnie is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I was capable of doing that you know.” She said getting up and going to the wooden drawer filled with women's clothes. She always meant to ask Klaus about whoever used to occupy her room but it always slipped her mind. 

“There are many things you are capable of doing but shouldn’t do little witch.” It was a jab and they both knew it. He was leaning the doorframe of her bathroom looking like he belonged there.

Bonnie narrows her eyes at him and opens her mouth to disagree but he cuts her off.

“How do you feel ?”

“I should be asking you that.” Her eyes roaming over his body. He looks like the face of health like he wasn’t lying on the floor in unforgettable pain. 

She stops to look intently in his eyes, she remembers how he held her eyes when he was thrashing on the floor. How scared he was. And if there’s one thing Bonnie knows best it’s being scared and powerless. And she wouldn’t wish it on her greatest enemy. Who funnily enough was him at one. Maybe still is.

Klaus looks away first as if hearing her thoughts.

“You shouldn’t have risked yourself like that...” He looks back at her with a hard stare “you didn’t know if it could kill you or what would happen.”

“Isn’t this what i’m supposed to do? Help you with the witches.” 

“You can’t just jump head first in! You have to wait for my command.”

“Command?! Command! Excuse me I didn’t know I was your dog! It’s my magic and I can do what I want with it! and if I want to save your ungrateful ass I can!” She spits out with anger. How dare he try to make her feel bad for saving him. She didn’t expect a thank you or him dropping to his knees and praising her or anything really. But this isn’t how she expected him to react either.

“You are no good to me dead! It was foolish thing to do—“

“I’ve had enough! Of people telling me what to do with my magic. It’s mine! and I can do with it as I please! I deserve it!” Bonnie takes her clothes and walks to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. 

As soon as she closes it she slumps her back against the door and sags to the floor, inhaling and exhaling to calm herself down.

She closes her eyes and lets the anger retreat from her.

It’s the click of the door that let’s her know she’s alone once again. 

It could be seconds or minutes but she just breathes until she doesn’t feel white hot anger flowing through her veins. It’s difficult, their relationship. Sometimes Bonnie thinks she sees bits of him, the Klaus he doesn’t let people see but ultimately he proves her wrong mere minutes later. 

_ why couldn’t he just let it go. let it go. _

In times like this she wonders what her old self would do. Would she cry? Would she break things? Would she call her friends? 

Bonnie finally stands and goes to the sink and splashes water on her face. When she looks up in the mirror it’s her reflection staring back at her. It’s an odd thing to look at yourself and not recognize the person you see or know how you got there. Bonnie dries her face, changes into her clothes and leaves the bathroom, less angry but not any lost then when she entered. 

It’s not anger but stubbornness that makes her stay in her room. 

She goes to her nightstand and picks up the grimoire and goes to sit on the floor, legs criss crossed. Bonnie opens it to the levitating spell, she’s been working on levitating bigger items not just feathers but rarely is she able to do it without blood dripping from her nose.

But she wants it so badly. To feel her magic flow through her, to feel its warmth. It’s only when she’s doing magic does she truly feel alive.

With a deep breath she starts. 

She relaxes her mind, calls to her magic and wordlessly thinks of lifting the grimoire. For a moment everything feels still, the air, her heartbeat. 

It’s there, the small electric feeling in the tips of her fingers. When Bonnie opens her eyes she sees the grimoire shaking up a little bit of the ground. Her heart spikes with joy but the grimoire falls just as quick as it levitated.

Bonnie can feel the frustration start to seep in, it would be easy to stand up and give up but she remembers the words she said to Klaus

_ “I’ve had enough! Of people telling me what to do with my magic. It’s mine! and I can do with it as I please! I deserve it!” _

  
  


It’s what makes her try again. 

This time she thinks of those words. 

_ It’s mine. I control it. I deserve it. It’s mine. _

She opens her palms over the grimoire and thinks of her magic lifting it. 

Instead of before where everything was still, now it was pulsating. Her skin, the air, her heartbeat.

It felt alive.  _ She  _ felt alive.

_ I am alive. I, Bonnie Bennett, am alive.  _

It’s the charge of the electricity that she feels through her veins that lets her know her magic is connected to her, is apart of her,

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw, everything including herself, were levitating. 

The bed. The lamps. The nightstand. All of it. 

An illuminating smile spread across Bonnie’s face. Maybe it was that she hadn’t thought of Kai for more than seven hours or that she was levitating an entire room by herself or the fact that she was actually happy at this very moment in time but Bonnie let herself enjoy it. 

With eagerness, Bonnie tried to move the levitated items, first by moving the nightstand to the other side of her room, then the lamps, followed by the chairs.

Before she knew it she had redecorated her room completely. 

Bonnie was the only thing still levitating in the end. She felt boundless, and truly free. She set herself carefully back on the ground.

She was on a magic high and she never wanted this feeling to go away. But she also didn’t want to keep this to herself, she wanted to share it with someone and the person that first came to mind was Klaus.

—

  
  


Klaus knew he was an absolute asshole to her. But his anger had a mind of its own and before he knew it he was releasing it onto her. 

He was angry at the witch trying to control him, and actually being able to do it. 

He was angry at Marcel for doing what he couldn’t and controlling the witches.

He was angry at Bonnie for wanting to help him. For thinking he needed help.

But mostly he was angry at himself for caring if something happened to her. She wasn’t his problem, he told himself. She was his means to get his kingdom back so why did she feel like more? 

After their fight, Klaus wanted to tear something or someone apart. 

Namely, Sophie Anne Deveraux. But instead his legs led him to his at home art studio. 

Since coming back to New Orleans and starting his plan he didn’t have any time for the studio. It was just collecting dust but once upon a time it was his heaven. When he was in control of New Orleans centuries ago, and dealing with the many supernatural factions, his art studio would be his way to escape and clear his mind or to help his mind work for a solution to keep the warring factions at bay. 

For those mere hours, it was just him, his blank canvas and endless things to create. It brought him peace in a way that was indescribable. 

When he opened the door to his spacious art studio, it looked exactly how it looked centuries ago.It was dark, with oak floors. 

Canvases laid all around the room, paint on every surface. 

The cleaners he hired when he came back cleaned the dust and cobwebs away but left everything as it was. 

He went around and it was strange but for every painting and sculpture he saw, Klaus was able to remember the time he was at when he painted or sculpted it. 

It was a ray of emotions. Anger. Happiness. Sadness. 

Before long Klaus was setting a canvas on a painting isle and mixing colors on a palette. 

Like muscle memory his fingers moved with grace and speed and such emotion. 

It was all his anger, all his resentment exploding. 

It brings him to think of Bonnie. 

How she put him in this situation. When she tried to kill him and binded her essence to him.

He thinks of how she’s not that girl right now and it’s frustrating yet charming. Frustrating because he holds resentment towards her for beating him, for being a true adversary. And now he’s the only one that remembers it. Yet the feeling won’t go away.

His Bonnie now, isn’t the girl with the magic of a hundred dead witches running through her veins. He barely knew her then, but as she brought him to his knees and cracked all the bones in his body, he thought that she was a magnificent force. 

And in that moment a small part of him wanted her. 

Klaus would never admit it to anyone or to himself really but he often thought of that fateful night. 

He thought of her. 

In the middle of the forest, her skin being illuminated by the fire, and the wind in her hair. 

And the powerful magic surrounding them.

In their own bubble, two powerful beings that were used and abused for things they couldn’t control.It was a glorious sight.

But he knew that wasn’t how their story went. She was the brave hero while he was murderous villain.So he didn’t try to seek her out, instead he let Caroline and her hatred for him consume him as a distraction for what he really wanted. 

It all came pouring out. Minutes turned to hours and before long he had finished 4 paintings. 

It was when he was washing his hands and the brushes in the studio’s bathroom did he hear a faint call of his name. 

“Klaus,” Bonnie said, hesitantly. 

After looking all over the house Bonnie couldn’t find him until she heard scraping of the floor above her while she was downstairs in his study. She went and that’s when she heard water running. 

She had been here for a month now but considering how massive the house was she hadn’t looked at all the rooms on the east wing just the ones on the west wing, which had all their rooms. 

She was surprised at what she saw, paintings and sculptures were laid all throughout the room. They were all so beautifully done.

Bonnie started looking around the room, completely forgetting what she came in for. 

Each one had purpose and told a story. She stopped before each painting and took it in. She studied all of them and all the small details that were in them. 

But it was the one against the window that captured her attention. 

It was of a lone woman, in the forest, letting her hair down and looking at the moon. Nothing surrounded her but the deafening stillness of the night.

Bonnie could feel the pain and hollowness of the woman but also the freedom she was experiencing.

It was breathtaking. 

Finally she noticed it was signed off.  _ KM.  _

_ Klaus drew it.  _

“It called  _ Nocte Vagantur.”  _ Klaus said from behind her. 

“Midnight Wander.” Bonnie gasped and brought her fingers to her lips, she didn’t know how she understood what he said because it was definitely not english. 

“I see you haven't forgotten your latin.” He came from behind her and started moving a painting that looked like he just painted it. 

“I don’t even know I remembered that.”

“Your brain remembers more than you think.” He moves the painting from the back of the room to where the window was. The sun was just beginning to set yet it still lit the room up well.

“Did you just paint that one?” 

“And the other three behind you.” She glanced behind her and saw three paintings. Each with their own story to tell. She turns back to him. 

“I didn’t know you painted.” 

“I haven’t done it for almost a century.” 

“Why?” The words were out of her mouth before she knew it. It was none of her business really yet she wanted to know. 

Klaus regarded her. In a black minnie dress, and flats, she looked simple, young even. It was a rare sight to see her without dark circles under her eyes or her teeth piercing her bottom lip until it’s black and blue. Maybe it’s for that reason he answers her truthfully or it’s because of the curiosity on her face when she asked. 

“It no longer brought me the sweet escape it once did.” He confessed.

“And now it does?” 

“And now...” He cuts off and looks at the painting he just set down near the window “Now, it’s something different.” 

It’s vague but Bonnie doesn’t push it further. 

“We’ll, they are beautiful.” Bonnie tells him, with complete honesty. 

Klaus chuckles “Even for a murderous villain?” 

Bonnie feels her lips twitch, “Yes, even for a murderous villain.” 

“We’ll now the world must be ending for you to be giving me a compliment.” 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, playfully, “Oh shut it before I take it back.”

Klaus snickers, “I just making sure love no need for threats.”

Bonnie rolls her eyes. They both stood there looking at the rest of his paintings. 

It should be awkward, standing side to side with your arch nemesis. However, it’s a moment of peace in their hectic world.

“I want to show you something.” Bonnie tells him, looking up from the painting to Klaus.

She doesn’t know why she’s nervous, but as she leads him to her room her heart races with each step. Bonnie lets him and turns to see him face. 

“I... I changed the room a little.” A little being an understatement. The furniture placement is completely different, now it felt like it was truly her room. 

Klaus took in the new layout of the room “I must say witch your interior design skills aren’t atrocious.”

When she didn’t say a smart remark back he looked at her, 

“I didn’t do it by myself...” She began “... I used magic. My magic.”

Klaus opened his mouth and shut it. “The levitating spell?” He asked, shock coloring his tone. 

A smile began to bloom onto Bonnie's face as she nodded. “Yeah, It just happened.”

Klaus shook his head “No love, your magic happened. And you had no dizzy spells after? No headaches?”

“None, I actually feel like I'm on top of the world. It’s probably a magic high or something.” 

“Maybe you can take more, you just have to believe in yourself, in your magic.” He said it directly to Bonnie without taking his eyes off her. Bonnie couldn’t remember the last time her magic felt this warm through her veins. Did she feel this before Kai? Did the other Bonnie feel this connected to her magic?

“I knew I could save you, when Sophie was controlling you, I just came to you, I don’t know why but I think it was my magic, It just knew what to do. I know you think it was a stupid thing to do but in that moment I knew I could help you.” She said, huffing after the later word. The words had been on her mind and they wouldn’t stop until she got them out. 

Klaus sighed, a sorrowful look placed on his face “I didn’t... I don’t usually have the best response to unexpected reactions from others so i’ve been told. And what you did was anything short of unexpected, to save me was something I wouldn’t think The Great Bonnie Bennett would do. I lashed out, I can admit that and I believe in you and your magic.” 

“In case you didn’t get the memo, I'm no longer The Great Bonnie Bennett.” 

“I disagree, you’re still there just different now.” 

Maybe she was or maybe she wasn’t but at least she wasn’t alone. 

  
  


Bonnie bites her bottom lip with hesitation, “Do you think I stand a chance against Sophie?” She said with a soft voice. 

“We will handle the witch.” He reassured her. It didn’t go without notice that he didn’t put Sophie as only her problem but as something they would do together. As partners. 

“But how?”

“By giving them what they want..” Klaus smirked, wide and wolfish “.. a war.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! The love and support I have gotten is incredible and I want to thank anyone who has liked/kudoed/commented! I have a twitter account dedicated for my fics @ ladyofwitches, I will post snippets, talk to you guys!!! and anything else. Feel free to follow!! Okay I gotta go sleep now

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it folks! If you made it this far thank you!!!! Please leave a review it means SOOOO much! I have a ff.net account under the same name if you prefer that formatting to this. Thank you for reading, see you guys next update! - F


End file.
